As It Should Be
by Tiger-Cub684
Summary: The Gaang as all back together again after three years. How have they changed? And how will they fit into the new world? Can they save those they love from a crazed Azula? Warning: season 3 spoilers.
1. Together Again

**_A/n: My new Avatar fic, set 3 years after Ozai's defeat. Pairings: Zutara, Taang and Sukka, just to warn you. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own no one in this chapter, except for one. Can you guess who?_**

As It Should Be

Chapter 1

Toph yawned as she lay on the cushioned chair, one foot firmly on the ground. It had been a long day. She had travelled all the way from Ba Sing Se where she had been living since they had defeated Fire Lord Ozai and saved the world from living in a fiery hell under the Phoenix King. Since that day, she had gone back to her parents' home, in the hopes of being reunited with them, after running away with the avatar. To her surprise, they had both welcomed her back with loving arms and with new-found respect for their blind daughter. But who wouldn't after she had helped save the world? Three years had passed and everyone had changed so much. And now they were all back together again.

Toph yawned again. It was so warm here in the Fire Lord's palace that she just wanted to fall asleep. Instead, she took a "look" around at her companions. Sokka was also lounging on one of the long chairs, barely paying attention to what was going on. He had grown much taller in three years, towering over them all. Other than that, he hadn't really changed much. He still had his water tribe clothes, as was mentioned in a remark from Iroh before, and was still with Suki.

The Kyoshi warrior was currently laying on her boyfriend, her head resting on his chest. They had been living on Kyoshi Island for the past three years and had become inseparable. Suki had grown too, into a confident and caring young woman. Toph had heard Sokka describe her as a "beautiful rose, sitting next to a fresh pickled herring", although this wasn't odd, as Sokka referred to food almost all the time.

Next to them was Aang, who, aside from herself, had probably changed the most. The bold monk was much taller, at the age of 15, and more mature and sensible, although he still loved to have fun. Three years as the Avatar had taught Aang a lot. But he was still a kid-at-heart. Taller and more muscled that he was, Aang sat leisurely with Momo on his shoulder and his arm over Katara's shoulders. Katara had also changed a lot. She was still taller than Aang, and had also grown wiser. But Toph could tell something was troubling her. She made a mental note to ask about it later.

This was the first time they had all met in a year. After they defeated the fire nation they had all vowed to remain close friends, getting together regularly, even though they all lived so far apart for each other. But it had gotten harder over time to catch up. By the second year, they only had time for birthdays and the odd meeting, and last year, only Aang had been to see them all. But now they were all back together again, in-time for Zuko's 19th birthday.

But the Fire Lord was missing, currently in a meeting with his generals. And so there they all were, laying about in his outside lounge, being waited on by servants.

Thinking of change once more, Toph recalled the aspect of herself which had changed. For one, she was also taller, but still the shortest of the group. But she didn't care about that. She was still tougher than all of them.

And after getting sick of cutting her hair all the time, she simply let is grow, but tying it back in a rough bun to keep it from brushing her face and distracting her when she was bending, much to her mothers' protests. Speaking of her mother, she had felt to awkward to approach her with some things, and had to turn to Katara and Suki at times, especially when it came to extra undergarments and new clothes, especially shirts. But she knew she was still pretty much the same; tough, blunt and able to tell a lie a mile away. She felt she was static and unchanging, just like earth, despite Aang's protests that Earth wasn't static and was changing all the time. But then, what did Aang know? Sure he was the Avatar, but he was still an optimistic monk.

Suddenly, she felt footsteps from far away, heading in their direction. It was Lord Hot-Head himself, Zuko.

"Zuko's coming." she the told the others.

And moments later, Fire Lord Zuko stepped into the sun lounge and collapsed on an empty chair.

"Hey, it's the Fire Lord himself." Sokka remarked.

Everyone looked up and greeted their host.

"Sorry I wasn't there to greet you all. That meeting went longer than I expected." he apologised.

"That's OK Zuko, we understand. You must be so busy now, negotiating with the earth kingdom over trade routes." Katara replied.

"Yeah, you'd think it would be simple, but every time I suggest a route, it turns out to be right through an impenetrable forest, or a river, or farm land. We really need to update our maps before we continue." Zuko complained.

"Well, forget about that now. It's your birthday next week. You should be excited." Suki added.

Zuko smiled. It was great they could all be there for his birthday. Unlike last year when Katara and Aang were busy dealing with an oil spill in the South Pole. Apparently, one of his Fire nation ships had hit an iceberg while delivering oil to the water tribes for the new heating systems, the ones the fire nation had given plans to as part of their huge apology for invading them. It didn't make up for the years of murder or strife, but it was a start. But now they were all together again.

"So, Zuko, what's first? Are we having a big party?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, there's going to be a huge party next week on my actual birthday, and it's been made a public holiday for the kingdom, with street parties and other festivities for the people. I felt that since everyone's been working so hard, they deserve a break." Zuko replied.

"Awesome, I love a party," said Sokka, "Always such good food."

Suki rolled her eyes. It was always about the food.

"But until then, it's just us, hanging out like old times I guess. We can do whatever. I've postponed the rest of my meetings until after my birthday, so I get to spend all my time with you guys."

"Oh joy." Toph said sarcastically.

The group laughed. Even Zuko smiled. It was _just_ like old times.

"Hey, I heard that a new beauty spa opened a few weeks ago in the city," Suki interrupted, "You wanna go check it out Katara? Toph?"

"Sure, I'd love a massage." replied Katara.

Toph groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. It'll be an all girls day. Is that alright with you guys?" Katara asked.

"Sure" was the general response.

"I can have someone accompany you there, if you want. I hear it's kinda of hard to find." Offered Zuko.

"Sure, that would be great." Katara replied. This was going to be so fun.

* * *

**Ok, well this is my way of making up for what i didn't like in the Avatar finale. and believe me, there were plot holes and loose ends everywhere. Hopefully this fic will fill in some of the gaps. And i hope you like spell-binding adventure and facinating journeys, cos i don't write small scale. **

**R&R and enjoy (and no flames please. I take those things personally) :D**


	2. Break Up

_**A/N: Chapter 2, wherein relationships are discussed and questioned**_

* * *

Chapter 2

It was the mid-afternoon and the girls had left, lead by Li Min, one of Zuko's courtiers, down to the city. Just the boys remained, relaxing outside by the turtleduck pond.

"So, Sokka, you and Suki seem pretty close. How are things going with you two?" Zuko asked, after about ten minutes of silence.

"Great, really great. Suki is just so perfect. And her cooking is just…fantastic. Things couldn't be better." he replied, happily.

"You really love her, don't you?" Aang remarked.

"Yeah, I really do. I think we'll probably be together forever." Sokka replied.

"Really, you mean like, marry her?" Aang ventured.

Sokka paused to think for a moment. "Yeah, I think I will. I mean, not now, but defiantly one day. One day soon. The more time I spend with her, the more I realise she's the one."

Zuko smiled. "Good for you, Sokka. I hope I get a good seat at the wedding."

Sokka drifted off for a moment, thinking about his future wedding to Suki. "There would be so much cake." he declared.

Zuko and Aang laughed.

"What about you, Zuko? How are things going with Mai?" Sokka asked.

Zuko turned away. "Well, actually, we broke up almost a year ago."

"Ohh, too bad."

"Yeah, but it wasn't that bad. We just weren't in love anymore. I think we got bored with each other. I guess we just weren't meant to be. The break up was mutual." he admitted.

Aang looked away, it sounded familiar.

"So, where's Mai now?" Sokka asked.

"She's moved to one of the smaller cities in the fire nation. She's living with one of my generals stationed there. I saw them a little while ago. They seem happy. But I guess I'm just…well, sad, that she moved on so quickly – "

"And that you're alone" Aang answered.

"Yeah."

Deciding they needed a new topic, Sokka asked "So what about you Aang? How's it going with my sister?"

Aang forced a smile. "Great, just great." he lied.

Sokka could tell that there was something wrong in his voice. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. Why would I lie to you, Sokka?" Aang replied happily lying again.

Zuko could also tell he was lying, but decided to leave it be. If he and Katara were having problems, it wasn't his business.

They sat talking and enjoying the sun until a servant came to announce that dinner would be served soon, and that the girls had returned. As they were getting up to leave, Aang came up to Zuko and asked him quietly, "Are you sad that you're not with Mai anymore?"

"Yeah, a bit, but it's better this way. There's no point in staying in a relationship if you don't love each other." He shrugged,

Aang paused. "When did you realise that you weren't in love anymore?"

Zuko laughed. "When I caught her kissing General Pang. But I could sense it way before then."

They all moved inside towards the dinning hall. Aang walked along frowning.

* * *

The group all sat in the dinning hall enjoying the food cooked by Zuko's head chef. His name was Elbar, of the earth kingdom. He had travelled all around the world to learn the cooking secrets of all the nations. Iroh had found him in a lowly tavern just outside the fire nation and instantly persuaded him to come cook at the palace. He and Iroh had become close friends and would spend nights drinking tea reminiscing about Ba Sing Se.

Iroh was dining with them that night. He sat at his nephew's side, talking to Toph about all that had happened since they last saw each other. Katara sat on Zuko's other side, next to Aang. They were talking about old times, when they were all living in the Western Air Temple.

"And that time you tried to tell us that joke, but only remembered the punch line. You were so awkward." Katara laughed.

Zuko smiled. It was great hearing Katara laugh again. "What about when you came into my room and threatened me. You were so self-righteous…and scary." he admitted.

Katara laughed even more. "Yeah, I was. I guess death threats are a bit over the top."

Suki watched in disgusted as Sokka gorged himself on the rich cuisine. "Could you be any more of a pigdog?" she remarked.

Sokka stopped what he was doing and looked up. "Sorry." he proceeded to eat as slowly as he could, taking tiny bites. He smiled.

Suki sighed. "I love pigdogs."

Sokka smiled back and muttered "I love you," before diving back into the food.

* * *

Later that night, when they had all gone to bed, Katara sat up in her room, brushing her hair. It was so strange being back at the fire nation palace. And it was great to catch up with Zuko after so long. He had grown so much more handsome. She frowned at herself for thinking that…but there's nothing wrong with thinking people are handsome, is there? Of course not, she decided. Zuko was her friend, after all. And he was much taller now, with more muscles, as could be seen though his royal attire. And his eyes were as golden and warm as ever.

"What you thinking about?" asked Toph.

Katara looked up, surprised. "Toph, I didn't hear you come in." she said.

"I'm not surprised. What ever you were thinking about to have your heart racing like that must have been pretty distracting," she replied

"What do you mean?" she said, feigning innocence.

"Don't lie to me Katara; you know I can always tell when you're lying. You were thinking about something, or more, someone. And I'm betting it wasn't Aang."

Katara blushed. "How would you know that?"

"You just told me." replied the blind girl.

Katara looked away, ashamed.

"What's going on with you and Aang? You speak like things are never better, but I can tell you're lying. What happened?"

"Nothing happened, it's just…we don't…don't…"

"Don't what?"

"Love each other anymore, I guess."

"Oh."

"And we haven't for some time. After a year, I could feel us just…fading. And now we're only together because –"

"You don't want to be alone." finished Toph.

"Yeah,"

"Well, that's tough. I guess you'll just have to break up." she replied.

"What? Why?"

"What's the point in staying in a loveless relationship? And I mean it's not like no-one saw it coming."

"What do you mean?"

"Aang was just 12 when you two first became a couple. He was young and inexperienced. You were his first crush. It's not like Sokka who's had a few girlfriends already and was much older when he met Suki. It's hardly surprising you two didn't last."

Katara knew she was right. That was the reason why she had been so hesitant to enter a relationship with him in the first place.

"So, what now?" she asked.

"Easy. Break up with him. Just explain it like I did to you. You've grown apart. If it's like you say, he probably feels the same way. Trust me, once you do this you'll both feel better."

Katara wasn't sure.

"Trust me, Katara. I say this as your friend. It's what's best for both of you. You'll only continue to be unhappy if you don't do it." Toph reasoned.

Katara thought about it. "You're right Toph. I'll break up with him tomorrow. It's for the best."

Toph smiled. "Good. And don't think I'm going to let you drag me to a beauty spa again. I swear that mud had been used by wrinkly old ladies before we came."

Toph left, going back to her own room. Katara shut the door after her, briefly looking at Sokka and Suki's door before she did. At least her brother was happy. But now it was her turn to try and find happiness. Resolving to go and see Aang first thing in the morning, she went back to her bed and pulled back the covers, ready to sleep. But there was a knock on her door.

Wondering if Toph was back, she went and opened it to find Aang, looking at her sorrowfully from the hall.

"Katara, we need to talk." He said, coming in.

I guess we'll end it now, Katara decided. "I was going to suggest the same thing."

They both began at the same time.

Aang smiled weakly. "Why don't you go first?" They could both tell what was coming.

"I think we should break up." Katara said.

Aang nodded solemnly.

"I know we've both been deceiving ourselves for ages now, putting it off because…we don't want to be alone. But it's no good. I still love you, but like a brother. I can't do this anymore."

"I agree," Aang replied. "I see now that it was stupid to continue this. I did love you once, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. I hope that we can still be friends."

"Oh, Aang, of course we'll still be friends. I told you, you're like a brother to me. We'll always be friends, and nothing will ever change that." Katara pulled her former boyfriend into a hug, just the way she used to before all these romantic notions distracted them.

At that moment, the door knocked and opened to reveal Zuko. He looked at them and blushed awkwardly. "Sorry, I should've waited."

Katara let go of Aang. "That's ok Zuko, you didn't interrupt anything."

Aang smiled as if to back her up.

"I was just coming to say good night. So, well, good night." he said, before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"Goodnight Zuko," Aang called after him, completely oblivious to what had just happened.

"'Night." called Katara. She turned back to Aang. "I'm so glad we've sorted this out. It's been weighing on me for a while now. I suddenly feel so much lighter."

"I know what you mean. Well, I'd better get to bed. And Katara?"

"Yes Aang?"

"Thanks for being such a good friend all this time. It will be nice to get back to just that, finally." he replied, before leaving out the door.

Katara smiled. Aang had grown up so much. She was very proud. And now she felt much better. Toph had been right.

* * *

**Yay, another chapter done. I hope you don't think Katara was too OOC. I was trying to keep things realistic, but seeing as she's never broken up with someone in the show, I kinda had to wing it (plus, it was the first break-up I've ever written...ok, first mutual break-up. The other one was completely different (something about guy can't handing the fact his girl's a vampire, etc)) but that's another story (literally). **

**So, as always reviews are graciously accepted (and really really appreciated). Seriously, if you could give some feed-back (even as a Kataanger...if you really want to) feel free. It does mean a lot :D**

**Well, that's it for now, so, see yal all next time! :D :D**


	3. Noticeable Difference

**_A/N: Chapter 3, wherein boring old Fire Lord duties are made more interesting..._**

* * *

Chapter 3

The next morning Katara found herself lying awake in bed, listening to the sweet chirping of early-morning mousecrickets. The rays of the sunrise were streaming from her open window and across her face. Knowing that there was no way she would get back to sleep now, Katara decided to get up. After washing her face and dressing in the clothes Zuko had kindly supplied her with, she walked out her room and over to Suki and Sokka's room. Katara knew that the Kyoshi warrior was an early bird, like herself, so she knocked on the door and opened it. Suki was sitting at the mirror brushing her hair, already dressed.

"Morning Katara," she greeted.

"Morning Suki. Sleep well?"

"Great. Zuko sure knows how to live. These beds are really comfy."

Katara smiled as she saw her brother sprawled across the bed, still fast asleep. "Yeah, perhaps a bit too comfy."

"Wanna help me wake him?" Suki asked.

"Sure." Katara replied, opening the water skin she always carried with her and pulling out some water. She bended the water into a ball and manoeuvred it above her brothers' head before letting it drop with a splash.

Sokka groaned. "Katara…"

After years of living with his waterbending sister, waking up wet wasn't as uncommon as he could like. He lifted his head to glare at her, but the effect was ruined when his soaking wet hair flopped into his face.

"Do you mind? Some of us are trying to sleep." he complained. Suki and Katara laughed.

Bending the water back into her water skin, Katara told her brother, "It's morning. Time to get up."

Sokka dropped his head back down on the pillow, and then rolled over. "Fine. but you guys have to get out while I get dressed. Go on, shoo!" he replied, shooing them weakly with his hand.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Come on Suki, let's go see if breakfast is ready."

The girls left and followed the hall down to the dining hall. Along the way, Katara told Suki about the break up.

"Aww, good for you. How do you feel?" Suki asked.

Katara sighed. "Relived. I just hope Aang feels the same way about this. I know he said he did, but still. I'm a little worried. I'm sure it's just nothing, though."

"Don't worry, Aang's a tough kid. I'm sure he'll be fine. You just worry about yourself. What are you going to do now? Where will you live? Did you think of that yet?" Suki asked.

Katara thought for a moment. "Well, before, I was living with Aang, and we moved from place to place frequently. I could just move back to the Southern Water Tribe, but after years of living all over the world, it seems a shame to stay in the same place all the time, so far away from everyone. And it's not like I'll be able to visit you guys often."

"So, what then?"

"I don't know. I'll have to figure that out later. But I won't have to worry about it until after Zuko's birthday. And even then, I'm sure he'd let me stay a few days if I needed it."

"Of course he would. He's a great friend. And otherwise, you can come back to Kyoshi Island with Sokka and me. It's an easy distance from the earth kingdom."

"Thanks for the offer Suki, it means a lot."

Suki smiled. "Anytime Katara."

They arrived at the dinning hall to find Zuko already there, dressed in worn out old clothes with his black hair down like he used to wear it, sitting at the head of the table with a pile of scrolls at his elbow and another in his hand.

"What are you reading this early in the morning, Zuko?" Katara asked, sitting down next to him.

"Just reports. Mostly about wheat harvests." Zuko replied wearily.

"I though you said you weren't going to do any work until after your birthday." Katara pointed out.

"I said I wouldn't have any more meetings. I've still got reports to read and sign. And they're unbelievably boring."

"Don't you have a secretary or something to do that for you?" Suki asked

"No. I'm afraid these all need my signature on it."

"Can't you just sign them all and be done with it?" Katara asked.

"I could, but then someone could slip in something stupid, like release forms for my sister or something. I've got to read them all." Zuko sighed. His head fell onto the table with a thump

"Why don't we help you?" Katara suggested,

"How could you help me?" he asked, his voice muffled by the table.

"How about we split the scrolls into three piles, each read one, and me and Suki can summarise them for you and you sign. It'll be done much quicker that way."

Zuko looked up. "You'd do that? You really wanna help me?"

Suki nodded.

"Of course Zuko, we're your friends. It's what we're here for." Katara replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Zuko smiled with gratitude. "Thanks."

So the pile of scrolls was split between them all, and they quickly got under way, reading, summarising and signing. It wasn't long until they were almost done.

"…and then basically, it goes on to talk about how the flour harvest was much better than last year, and a thank you for the extra workers you sent down last month, '_they were really helpful_'. What extra helpers?" Katara asked the Fire Lord.

"Oh, that. I've started this new rehabilitation plan for prisoners, where they will be sent out to farms to help with the harvest and other manual labour jobs. If the farmers like them enough, they get to stay there on the farm and help all year round. It's turned out to be quite a successful program." Zuko explained.

"What kind of criminals are you sending out there?" Suki asked

"Just the ones who did petty crimes, like theft, extortion, forgery, accidental arson and vandalism."

Suki was speechless. "Are you sure that's safe?"

"Of course. They're all reformed criminals. I've met quite a few myself. And they're supervised by guards at the farms just in case. It's a brilliant plan; the prisons get some more space and something to do and the farmers get much needed help. It's a win-win."

"Sounds like quite a smart plan. Did you think of it all yourself, Zuzu?" Katara teased.

Zuko blushed a little, "Don't call me that! And yes, I did."

Katara laughed. She liked teasing him, seeing his jaw clench, his face redden; it was more entertaining than watching Momo high on cactus juice. Even Suki giggled a bit.

Zuko's expression softened. He'd always liked Katara's laugh. He thought it sounded like a waterfall in the spring…somehow.

At that moment, Sokka, Aang and Toph all came into the room, closely followed by servants holding trays of breakfast.

"Hey guys, what's all that?" Aang asked them.

"We were just helping Zuko read reports." Katara answered.

Sokka sat down next to Suki, as usual. Zuko watched with interest as Aang sat at the table next to Toph, while Katara stayed where she was. Why weren't she and Aang eating together? He didn't have much time to ponder this before Iroh came in and took the available seat next to him.

"Good _morning_ nephew. Tell me, how are you today?" Iroh asked

"Fine uncle."

"I see you've been doing some work, and so early. It's good to see you're still taking your responsibilities seriously, even with your friends here."

"Being Fire Lord is my most important duty."

"Even so, remember you are allowed to take some time off. You haven't seen these people in over a year, after all." He reminded Zuko, with an air of wisdom.

"Don't worry Iroh," intervened Katara, "We were helping Zuko with the reports."

"Oh really now?" Iroh asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I guess he can spend time with us _and_ do his 'Fire Lord' duties at the same time." she replied, flashing a smile.

Zuko secretly smiled.

"Well that is what I would call a good balance between fun and responsibility." the old man chuckled.

Katara smiled. She always liked Iroh. He was like the wise grandfather/uncle she never had.

* * *

**yep, chapter 3. I hope thats ok, and not too OOC. And i had to bring Iroh in there. He's just to awesome to be left out. lol. And i know there are some 'wtf?' moments. I'm hoping it might be funny. i feel that this fic isn't nearly half as humerous as my discontinued avatar fic was. With luck, i'll try to fix that in coming chapters. **

**Enjoy! :D**


	4. Azula

**_Chapter 4, wherein Azula is spiteful and Zuko needs some help._**

Chapter 4

Azula sat in her cell, rocking back and fourth on the balls of her feet. She sat up with her back against the cold stone wall, clutching her knees as she huddled up, trying to keep warm. It wasn't really that cold, not cold enough to be unbearable, but cold enough to stop her fire-bending. Not that it would make any difference if she could. Everything in her cell was made of stone. Even the door. Only a metal peep hole and flap where her food was slidden under each day were the exceptions. The only things in her dark and cold cell were a lavatory, wash basin and a lumpy bed. Even if she were to firebend, it wouldn't achieve anything. And any lighting would simply bounce off the walls and hit her. And even though she _was_ promised a life-time shut in there, it wasn't worth taking her own life. It would be all too convenient for Zuzu. No, the only way to get back at him would to stay alive, and be a constant reminder. She knew how much it bothered him to have to treat her this way. Crazy or not, she was still his little sister.

She continued to rock back and fourth. There was very little to do. She was the only prisoner kept in the palace prison. All the other criminals, including her father, had been moved to The Boiling Rock. She was only here because she was to be kept in isolation. If she were with other fire-benders and people still loyal to her and her father, it would be all too easy to start a revolt. And Zuko was too smart to let that happen. She silently cursed her brother. He had thought of everything. It seemed that he _was_ fit to rule after all.

Azula recalled everything that had happened to her that led to her eventual incarceration. Living in her memories was the only thing that kept her relatively sane. _It was all that water peasant's fault_, she thought. _The precious little water tribe girl and her stupid friends. What where their names? Aang, that was the avatar. And…the little blind girl…started with T…Toph, of course._ Azula smiled. She'd never really bothered with their names when she was chasing them, but at her trial they had been mentioned. _And that water tribe boy, the peasants' brother, the one who can't even bend…what was his name?….Sokka, yes, that's it. And his little girlfriend, the Kyoshi warrior who we captured, her name…similar to her precious boyfriends'…Sokka, Sakko, Sukko, no, it's Suki, yes, that's it. And the water peasant, what was her name?…gah! Why can't I remember it_! Azula stopped rocking, cursing the water peasant. Why couldn't she remember her name!?

* * *

Katara stood in the doorway as she watched Zuko put on his formal attire. Her eyes lingered as he pulled on his formal robe, his bare back disappearing. Zuko looked up in his mirror and saw her standing, watching him from the door.

"Oh, Katara, I didn't see you there." He said, turning around to face her.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, wincing slightly with guilt as she saw the large scar over his heart where Azula's lighting had marked him three years before, saving her life.

"I'm going to go visit my sister. She's being held in the prison at the north end of the palace." He replied, unaware of her inner torment.

"Why are you changing?" she asked as he tied his robe with a belt, covering his scar from sight.

"I'm going out into the palace, I can't just walk around in my old clothes," he replied, referring to the old fire-nation clothes he had been wearing before, the same ones he used to wear when he was still a prince, "The people expect me to look like a Fire Lord. I'm afraid most of this job is all about appearances." He replied with a sigh.

Katara came further into the room. "Do you need any help?"

Zuko sat down at his mirror and reached for the band used to tie his hair up in the royal style. "No, I can do it." He replied, attempting, but failing to pull all his hair, which looked as it had been recently cut, into the top pony tail.

Katara smiled and came over to him. "Let me." She insisted, picking up the ivory comb on the table.

Defeated, he handed her the band. "I usually can do it," he replied, defending himself, "It's just that it's too short now, and my hand-maiden who usually does it has a day off today."

"How inconsiderate of her to leave you to fix your hair all by yourself." Katara teased.

"Hey, I'm the Fire Lord, show some respect." He replied feebly.

Katara laughed and reached for his crown, fixing it in his hair and gently slapping him on the back. "There, all done."

"Thanks." Zuko smiled.

"Why are you going to visit Azula anyway?"

Zuko looked away. "Because even after all she did to me, it doesn't change the fact that she's still my sister."

Katara could see the guilt on his face. "Then I'll go with you."

"Huh? Why?" he looked up.

"Why not? She's your sister. And besides, I'm half curious to see what's happened to her after all these years." Katara admitted.

* * *

Azula was still in her cell trying to remember the name of the water tribe girl.

_How can I not remember this?_ _She was always there with the Avatar. Had blue clothes, brown hair, could waterbend…she was the one who chained me up and…defeated me, how can I not remember the damn bitch's name! _

She kicked the wall with impatience. _It started with a…K! Yes, that's it. Her name was…Koko, Kate, Kauza…_

"Azula," called a rough voice, "You've got visitors."

The stone door disappeared into the wall as the earthbender guard opened her cell to let them in.

"Thank you," she heard her brother's voice say to the guard.

Azula smiled deviously and she turned to find her brother and the water tribe girl in her cell. "Katara."

Katara shot a confused glance at Zuko. He shrugged.

"So, here again Zuzu. Still trying to stop feeling guilty about shutting your only sister in prison?" Azula said slyly.

Zuko looked at her stony faced. "How are you?"

"Oh, the usual. Cold and bored," Azula replied, "I see you're finally with that water tribe peasant. Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?"

It was only the darkness of the cell that covered Katara and Zuko's blushes.

"We're not married," Zuko replied.

"Oh, I see, living in sin." Azula teased. It was the only fun she ever got these days.

Zuko ignored her. "Katara and the others are here for my birthday,"

"Oh, I remember. It _is_ your birthday coming up. Excuse me if I can't make the party." She replied coldly.

Katara spoke up for the first time, "We were going to take a walk in the gardens, would you like to come?"

"Of course, my weekly reward for good behaviour. A walk with my darling older brother." She replied sarcastically.

Katara frowned and looked at Zuko. He called the guard. "Get her ready." He instructed.

Katara winced as she watched the guard roughly man-handle Azula, placing her wrists in a wooden stock with rubber blocks around her writs and in between her hands, to stop her from using lighting. Another guard attached a chain to the stocks and lead her from the cell using it as a leash.

"I'm not a pigdog, you filthy guard." Azula protested, taking the lead. They all filed out of the cell, the guard trailing behind.

* * *

**And that is chapter 4. To be honest, i actully wrote it a while ago. Its been up on DA for ages, but i only thought to update here now. Sorry for the delay. I hope Azula and the others weren't too OOC. I enjoyed writing Azula. She's an interesting character.**

**Until next time :D**


	5. Sounds Familiar

**_Chapter 5, wherein Azula is up to her old tricks_**

* * *

Chapter 5

The prison garden was surprisingly well kept. It was the end of summer and yet the flowers were still in bloom, their colour attempting to lighten the hopeless mood of the prison.

"Thanks for being here, Katara," Zuko told her quietly.

"You know, I've been learning a lot more about healing these past years. I could probably heal your scars completely." She replied.

Zuko smiled. "You know, once upon a time, it would've been overjoyed to hear that. But no thank you. I've come to realise that these scars are a part of who I am. They remind me of the past. Especially the one my chest," he said, instinctively placing his hand over his heart, "Azula's such a flawless actress, I fear that without it I may forget what she's done."

Katara looked at him confused.

"Monster or not, she _is_ still my sister. Some days I regret keeping her locked up, but then I see the scar and am reminded that it's the only way the world can be safe."

Katara nodded with understanding.

"Are you two love-birds going to whisper all day? I thought you were here to see me." Azula interrupted, bringing the attention back on herself, purposely ruining the moment.

Zuko and Katara looked away.

"You know, Zuzu, it's a shame mother and father won't be at your little birthday party. You're turning 19, after all. You'd think one of them would want to show up." She antagonised.

"You know that father is at the Boiling Rock. And I wouldn't want him there anyway." Zuko replied, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"But what about mother? Or maybe she just doesn't love you as much as you thought she did."

"What are you talking about? Mom's gone." Zuko replied, trying as hard as he could to keep his voice under control. She'd hit a sore spot.

"Didn't father tell you? Mom's not dead. She's just gone, abandoned us years ago, but still, you'd think she'd come back for her favourite child's birthday." Azula continued tormenting.

Zuko couldn't hold it in anymore. "SHUT UP! DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD'VE FOUND HER IF SHE WERE STILL ALIVE?" he yelled.

"Oh, touchy on the subject are we? I guess you're probably right. It's not like she's found a way to some sort of secret location and never bothered to try and contact you or anything. And even if she did, it's not like she's probably got a whole new family and forgotten all about you, because our mother is kind and wonderful and would never kill our grandfather and run away forever."

Zuko took in a breath to retaliate but Katara was faster. "What do you know about the location of your mother?"

"Me? Well father wouldn't have told _me_ anything. But I might have stumbled on some old archives saying where she went."

"TELL ME WHERE MY MOTHER IS!" Zuko yelled, releasing all the pent up frustration from over the years.

"I'm afraid I won't be giving that kind of information away for free. I've been in that prison so long, my memory isn't as good as used to be, and I _am_ crazy, after all." she replied, blackmailing her brother.

"But she's your mother! How could you not want to find her?" Katara asked.

"You're forgetting how little I value my family. Besides, she never loved me. It was always Zuko. Always." she spat bitterly.

"What will it cost?" Zuko asked, weary of his sister.

"Oh, well, you know me. I'm a simple girl. Being released would be nice. And a full pardon." Azula replied nonchalantly.

"Full pardon? Out of the question. I can't release you. Not even mother is worth that." Zuko remained unyielding.

"Well, that's too bad. And I was so looking forward to the reunion…"

"Don't be unreasonable, Azula. You know we can't release you. But there's got to be something else you want. I can't imagine living the rest of your live in a stone cube all alone is that entertaining." Katara intervened.

"Well, there is something…" she began,

"What?" Zuko asked.

"I want to be moved to the Boiling Rock, with father." Azula announced.

Zuko paused for a moment, thinking. "Deal. Tell me where mother is and I'll have you transferred."

Azula's eyes lit up with glee. With her father, it would be easy to escape from the volcanic prison. "I'm glad we see eye to eye on this matter." she replied.

"Now, where is she?"

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, I do believe that the record said mother had been banished to some remote island in the edge of the earth kingdom, Adelle Island, or something like that."

"Adelle Island…where have I heard that before?" Zuko mused.

"And now if you excuse me, it seems like I've got some packing to do." Azula announced, heading back to the prison entrance.

Zuko stuck out his arm to stop her. "Not so fast. You'll get transferred, _after_ I find mother."

"What? That wasn't part of the deal!" Azula replied, outraged.

"Maybe not, but how am I supposed to know you're not lying? And besides, _I'm_ the Fire Lord; I can do what I want." he replied cruelly.

Azula hissed, "You little rat!"

"Don't worry, sister dear; if you're telling the truth, I'll find mom in no time and you'll be off to the Boiling Rock. But if it turns out you've been lying to me, then you're staying right here. And I might move you to an even smaller cell." he threatened.

Azula just scowled.

"Take her back." Zuko instructed the guard.

"You'd better not go back on your word, Zuko, or you and your little wench won't live to your next birthday." Azula called as she was being dragged away.

Zuko ignored her and proceeded to walk back to the main palace. Katara watched Azula for a few moments before running to catch up with Zuko.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" she asked.

Zuko sighed. "I don't know. I can never tell with Azula. But I suppose my only choice is to go to Adelle Island and see for myself."

"Do you know where it is?"

"No, but the name sounds familiar. I think I know someone who can get me there."

* * *

**Hey, sorry for only the short update, but things have been kinda hectic lately. I promise more frequent updates after next month. School is finally almost over forever.**

**Thanks heaps to those who have already reviewed. Reviews are always very welcome. Even constructive critisizm if you really want to give it. **

**Until next time...later :D**


	6. Distant Memories

**__**

A/N: chapter 6, wherein there is a flashback

* * *

Chapter 6 – Distant Memories

It was a sunny summer day and Prince Zuko was sitting outside, watching as the turtleducks lazily circled around the pond. He tore up chunks of bread and threw it to them, watching as they dived frantically for the food. He'd come here to escape life at court. He had only been there for four weeks, but already he was bored. There wasn't very much to do. The only thing that he spent time doing was trying to avoid Azula for as long as possible, before becoming bored again and finding his way back to the turtleducks. Mai wasn't much help either. Whenever he entered a room she would turn pale (well, paler than usual), blush, and rush out the nearest exit. It was all rather strange.

"Excuse me, your highness." interrupted a voice.

Zuko looked up to see a servant girl. But there was something strange about her. He narrowed his eyes. She was blonde.

"Excuse me?" she repeated.

Zuko realised he was staring. He winced. He of all people should know how uncomfortable it was when people stared. "Sorry." he muttered, standing up.

"The fire-lord requests your company in the war-rooms, right away. I am to escort you there." she said.

"I know how to get to the war-rooms."

"The fire-lord insisted that I accompany you."

Zuko sighed. It was like being a pigdog on a leash.

As they were walking, he decided to try and find out more about this blonde servant girl. Having very little previous experience at talking with servants in a non-threatening manner (unintentionally, of course), he ended up being blunt.

"Why do you have yellow hair?"

The girl smiled. "It's called blonde. And I have blonde hair because I come from a small town on the edge of the Earth Kingdom. We lived close enough to the Eastern Air Temple that we could see it. Years ago, air nomads would sometimes leave the temple and come to live in my town. Some of them had blonde hair, and when they came and start families there, it resulted in fair haired children. Now, most of the people from Adelle Island have blonde hair."

"So, you're from the Earth Kingdom?"  
"Yes."

"I wasn't aware that we were taking people from their towns."

"Not many people are. The army is trying to hush it up, but they're often taking people from captured towns and turning them into slaves or servants. They made me a court servant girl."

"Why not a slave?"

"They said I wouldn't be any good in manual labour jobs. Because I'm a girl. And I think one of the advisors thought I might be good to look at." she confessed.

Zuko nodded. It was common knowledge that some of the royal advisors were womanisers. Although no-one had dared refer to Azula in that way. Zuko figured that they were too afraid.

It wasn't long until they arrived at the door of the war rooms.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, ah…"

"Emily."

"Emily. Thank you for walking me here."

"Thank you for listening to me. Most court officials ignore me completely. It was nice to meet someone who doesn't."

And so Emily walked off, heading back to the kitchens to help cook dinner, while Zuko stepped into the war rooms, disgusted at the new information he had just gained about the firenation army.

* * *

Zuko sat on his throne in the throne room, remembering that day from so long ago. "Of course." he muttered.

"What is it?" Katara asked. She had been experimenting with some new waterbending techniques while he was thinking.

"I remembered where I've heard of Adelle Island before. I met a servant girl, years ago, here at the palace. I think her name was Emily. She's from there."

"Emily…do you think she still might be here?"

"I'm not sure. I don't usually talk to the servants much." Zuko admitted.

"Well maybe you should. I met this wonderfully nice maid yesterday, Tumii. She's been here over thirty years. Amazing."

"Maybe we could go down to the servants' quarters and ask around. If Emily is still here, maybe she can lead me to Adelle Island."

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

* * *

Aang felt…empty. That was the only word he could think of to describe how he felt now that he and Katara were over. Not sad, not happy, just empty. It was more of a neutral feeling, really. He sighed heavily.

"Will you stop sighing; it's not the end of the world." Toph told him, annoyed.

"I know, I just feel…empty." Aang replied.

"Well I can see that. But your angst is disturbing the silence."

"What? I'm not angsting. What does that even mean?"

Toph rolled her eyes. "Just be quiet."

Aang sighed again, just to spite her. He smiled cheekily as he saw her knuckles grow white. "What you doing, anyway?"

"I was trying to get a feel for the palace, using my earthbending to see the whole building and everyone in it. But thanks to your sighing, I've only managed to track into the next room."

"Why are you doing that?"

"Practicing. I've been working on it for over a year now, but the Fire Nation Palace is the largest area I've tried to sense at one time. Eventually, I hope to be able to see a whole city from just one place."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive. But why?"

"Because I can, mostly. And it could come in handy one day." Toph replied.

"Cool." Aang replied.

"And now, if you don't mind, it would be helpful if you kept quiet and didn't distract me."

"Ok."

Several minutes went by before Aang got bored of the silence.

"How far did you get?"

Toph sighed with annoyance. "What did I just tell you about keeping quiet, Twinkletoes?"

"Sorry."

"Good. And yes, I got very far. Now please stop talking." Toph tried again.

Not wanting to bother Toph anymore when she was clearly doing something important, Aang decided to stare at the ceiling. He lay on his back and stared at the stone structure for a while, day-dreaming a bit. It wasn't long until Momo came out of seemingly nowhere and landed on Aang's stomach, before preceding to turn around three times and curl up to sleep.

"Wow…" Toph remarked.

"What is it?" Aang asked, eager to end the silence.

"I see something, deep under the ground. It's like some kind of secret room."

"Cool, do you see a way in?"

"It looks like there are a few."

"How about we try to find one and go explore?" Aang suggested.

"…hmm, sure, I don't see why not. But don't tell Katara. She'd probably try to talk us out of it and give us some lecture about how dangerous it could be etc. This is just between you and me, ok?"

"Sure. Where's the nearest entrance?"

"This way!" called Toph, getting up and walking back inside.

* * *

**Yep, the ball just keeps rolling. I guess you can kind of see the set-up for some shipping in the near future. **

**Reviews are always welcome. **


	7. A New Plan

**A/N: Chapter 7,** **wherein Zuko and Katara search for more information, Toph and Aang go exploring, and Azula shows off some of the skills she's picked up over the years...**

* * *

Chapter 7

The servants' quarters were full of busy servants, going about their duties. Most nodded their greetings as the Fire Lord walked past. Zuko and Katara continued their way down the hall until they arrived at the kitchen. The kitchen was a large and busy room. Cooks rushed about preparing all kinds of food, with other servants eating their own meals in the corner at the table. The air was full of conversation, barked orders, and the delicious aroma of the nights' meal. One of the younger cooks walked into Zuko as he stepped through the door, causing the pile of trays he was carrying to fly onto the floor.

The boy saw who he had bumped into and became very nervous. "Forgive me, my lord," he muttered quickly.

"That's ok, it was an accident." Zuko replied calmly. He had gotten used to the servants' almost fearful demeanour around him. He supposed it came from years of working under his tyrannical father.

The boy quickly recovered and rushed to pick up his empty trays, now having to wash them again, after being on the floor.

"What was that about?" Katara asked

"Nothing. Just an accident." Zuko dismissed.

"Why was he so scared? You didn't say anything to him did you?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"What? Of course not. I treat everyone who works for me with respect and curtesy. I just…don't spend much personal time with most of them, so they probably forget sometimes that I'm not my father." Zuko shrugged defensively.

"Maybe you should spend more time with them." Katara suggested, for the second time that day.

"I told you I can't! I'm the Fire Lord. I usually don't have enough time to feed the turtle ducks, let alone spend time with the servants. I'm doing the best I can, Katara, it's not easy." He snapped, a little harsher than intended.

She backed away slightly. "Well, s_orry_. It was just a suggestion." She replied.

Zuko sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout. I've just been under a lot of stress lately. I've got so much work to do, civil matters to address, I don't know if I'll have the time to simply shoot off on some wild goose chase to find my estranged mother, who's probably long dead anyway."

Katara placed an understanding hand on his arm. "It's ok. This is supposed to be your week off for your birthday, anyway, isn't it? I'm sure the Fire Nation won't collapse if you're gone for a few days. And it's worth it. She might still be alive, just waiting for you to come and find her."

"Thanks for your support Katara, I don't know if I could do all this without you." He smiled.

Katara blushed slightly at the thought of being considered so important to him, Zuko; young ruler of the Fire Nation. He was now one of the most powerful men in the world. She felt privileged, even if he was one of her closest friends. "Come on; let's just find this girl you remember. Emily, was it?"

Zuko nodded, and reached for one of the older chefs as she walked past, carrying a large plate of roasted fowl. "Excuse me, do you know if an Emily is working down here?" he asked.

The chef was startled, but handled the situation better than the young cook from before had. "Sure. She's over there, stirring the soup." The chef nodded towards the back corner.

Zuko thanked her for her help, and lead Katara through the bustling kitchen, to the fair-haired girl by the large pot on the fire.

When they were just meters away, Zuko noticed her swollen belly.

"Wait, Katara, is she…with-child?" he asked her quietly, not wanting to alert the young woman of their presence just yet.

Katara noticed it too. "…I think she might be." she replied in a hushed whisper.

"Well, what do we do?"

"What do you mean? This doesn't change anything."

"But…I dunno…can we still talk to her?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "She's not going to bite you."

"Are you sure? I've heard stories." Zuko insisted.

"Stop being such a baby. You're the Fire Lord, remember? We came here for a reason, and we're not leaving just because you're freaked out by one of the most natural occurrences in the world."

"Certainly doesn't look natural." He muttered.

"Just hush up and forget about it. Keep your eyes on her face, if you must." Katara replied quickly, before stepping forward to approach the woman. "Hi, are you Emily?"

The young blonde woman looked up from the soup. "Fire Lord Zuko, Lady Katara, I am honoured." She curtsied.

"As are we." Katara replied, "We've come to ask for you help – "

"Are you pregnant?" Zuko blurted out.

Katara elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't be so blunt. It's insensitive." She muttered

Emily just smiled. "It's ok. I suppose it is rather obvious. Yes, I am. The baby's due in a few weeks."

"How wonderful." Katara cooed, "I suppose you and your husband must be really excited."

The smile dropped from Emily's face. "I am, certainly, but I'm not married." She replied sadly.  
"What? Who would do such a thing and leave you to care for the child on your own. It's dishonourable!" Zuko replied angrily, getting over his initial uneasiness at the situation.

Emily shook her head. "No, no, it's nothing like that. I am betrothed, but he's in the Fire Nation army, you see, and his squad was sent to rebuild villages on the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom. He left about 8 months ago. I don't think he even knows about the baby."

"Oh no, that's terrible. Did you try sending letters?" Katara sympathised.

"I did, I can't even remember how many, but I haven't received not one reply. I fear he may not have even gotten them. And because no news from his squad reaches me, I fear he could be dead and I wouldn't even know it. There are still hostile people out there who do not like the Fire Nation." Emily replied, a solitary tear running down her cheek.

"You poor woman. So brave to be going through all this on your own."

"There has to be something I can do about it," Zuko began, "Surely I could get a message sent to him, or even have him sent home for you."

Emily's eyes lit up, "Really? You would do that for me?"

Zuko smiled. "Of course. I'd hate to think that families are being split up like this because of me and my orders. I think I'll start setting a time limit on how long these troops are to be gone on these re-building missions. We have enough resources to have them replaced every six months. And besides, families are important, especially now, in rebuilding our nation and the rest of the world. I'd be happy to help."

Katara smiled proudly at Zuko's decision.

Emily looked to be on the verge of tears with happiness. "My Lord, I can't express how much that would mean to me, to us," she added, placing a hand on her swollen belly, "I would be forever in your debt."

"It's no problem. I'm always looking for ways to improve how I run things for the better. I don't know why I didn't think of it before."

"That's really a great idea, Zuko." Katara chimed in.

"So, do you know what your fiancé's squad was called?" Zuko asked

Emily nodded, "He's in the Blue Lotus Squad. Under General Lou."

"Ok, I think I remember assigning them last year. I'll have a scribe come down here later today for any more details. And if you want to write the letter to him yourself, make sure you have it ready by then. I suppose you'd prefer to let him know what's happening, rather than have it relayed by my officials." Zuko made a mental note to have his favourite scribe, Zan, know of the plan.

"Yes, I think it would be best if I wrote to him myself."

"And hopefully, I'll be able to have his squad replaced by the end of the week, so he'll be able to come home in time." Zuko added.

"Thank you so much, My Lord. I imagine Lenru would want out wedding date pushed forward before the birth. He too is a man of honour." She bowed down in thanks, "If there is anything we can do for you, anything at all, to repay your kindness, just say so, and it shall be done." She offered.

"Well, actually, there is a reason why we came to see you. We could use your help." Katara began.

"Of course. Anything at all."

"Do you remember when we first met, three years ago, when I was still a prince?" Zuko asked.

"Indeed. I had just arrived at the palace but a week before hand, and was sent to bring you to the war rooms." Emily recalled.

Zuko nodded. "I remember you telling me about your home-land; Adelle Island."

"Yes, I remember too. It's been so long since I saw my home."

"We have reasons to believe that there is something important there on that island, and intend to go there soon, but we couldn't find even a mention of it in all the Fire Nation maps and records." Katara added.

"That is because it is a very special island, shrouded in almost impenrable fog which only lifts one day of the year." Emily explained, "It's kept us hidden and out of world affairs for centuries, until some of the Fire Nation managed to stumble upon us by chance, on the one day where we are in plain sight. In that one day, myself and some of my friends were taken, as prisoners of war, but the fog returned before they could bring in their weapons and destroy us completely. To this day, I don't believe any other outsiders have managed to find Adelle Island."

"That's a pretty hand defence mechanism," Katara commented.  
"Yes. Tradition says the fog was created by the Eastern AirBenders whose temple was right next to us, as many of the monks their had families and friends on our island, and sought to keep us safe. Only the air benders, who could bend through the fog, had access to our island. But as the Eastern Airbenders had long disappeared by the time I was born, I never saw any in person. What I know comes from the stories which are passed down generations."

"Eastern Airbenders?" Katara asked

"Yes. As you know, the Air Nomads had four mighty temples, each at the four opposite ends of the map. But the Eastern Air Temple completely vanished just a few years before the great war started, and no one has any idea what happened to them. Not even on my island."

'_No wonder I've never heard of Eastern Air Benders_,' Katara mused.

"While that _is_ fascinating," Zuko began, eager to get back to the topic of finding his mother, "Do you know the directions to your Island? I know it's been a long time, but we really need to go there."

"Of course," Emily nodded, "From a young age, we were taught how to get to our island, in case we found ourselves elsewhere and wanted to come back. Although few people voluntarily left Adelle. We had all we needed there. And we didn't think too much of the outside world. I can give you directions, but you might want to write them down. It's rather complex."

At that suggestion, Katara reached into the deep pockets of her fire-nation garments and pulled out a blank scroll, along with a pot of ink and a writing brush.

"Do you always keep those with you?" Zuko asked, raising an eyebrow at her resourcefulness.

Katara shrugged. "You should always keep paper and ink with you. You never know when it will come in handy." She replied, handing the open ink pot to Zuko to hold while she got ready to write down Emily's instructions.

"So, what are the directions?"

* * *

Aang swore as he stubbed his toe for the tenth time in the last hour. He and Toph were walking down an underground, secret tunnel, in the pitch black dark. Aang couldn't even see his hand in front of his own face.

"I can't see a thing!" he complained.

Toph scoffed, "Welcome to my world."

"This is ridiculous" he replied, in spite of himself.

"Then why don't you use some firebending to light the way?" she asked.

"It's too dangerous. I don't know how much space is down here, or if there's anything flammable in the air. We're so far underground, there could be gas or something." Aang explained, "Plus, I can't see where you are, and I don't want to burn you."

"They why not use your earthbending to see, like I've been trying to teach you for the past few years!"

"You know I can't do that very well."

"You haven't been practicing at all since I last saw you, have you?"

"Well, no," Aang admitted, "It is my natural opposite. And I've been taking my studies at a much slower pace since the war ended. It's not like before where I had to learn as much as I could on a dead line. If I'm lucky, there won't be another war until my next life, when I'll just learn it all again anyway."

"Well if you could see like me, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Toph replied.

"Fine, I'll try." Aang sighed, trying to concentrate his earthbending into seeing what was around him. He managed to get a better feel for the tunnel, and could even just pick up Toph's heartbeat. "Ok, I'm ready. I think I can go on."

"Finally." Toph replied, leading them down the tunnel once more.

After a while, Aang felt his foot slip, as unseen pebbles became loose underneath him, he wobbled uneasily.

"Toph!" he called out in warning.  
"I thought I told you to be careful –"

Aang stumbled and fell; managing to catch himself as his hand landed on something soft and fleshy.

"Watch it, Grabby," Toph remarked as she knocked Aang's hand away from her chest.

Aang flushed in embarrassment when he realised what he must have been touching. "S-sorry,"

Toph sighed. Those things had been causing trouble ever since they started to appear a few years ago. At first, it just meant finding new clothes, ones which compensated for the…changes. Then came what could only be described as stares, stares she could feel, from random people in the street, with curious increases in heart rate. And right now, it was making one of her best friends perspire like he was in a steam room.

She grabbed the offending hand and guided it to clutching the back of her tunic.

"Just hold on and follow me," she replied with a sigh, "It's not much farther,"

Aang did as he was told and followed the blind earthbender and she navigated the unforseen route.

After a while, she stopped moving. "We're here." She announced.

Aang let go of her shirt and stood next to her. "What is it?"

"It's a door." She replied bluntly.  
"What's behind the door?"

Toph shrugged. "I dunno. A big room. We'll find out more once you open it."

"How do we open it?"

Toph placed a hand on the cool metal of the large door. She could feel it was full of gears and cogs. It required some kind of powerful force to turn them, which would cause the door to move, presumably out the way.

"I could try metalbending it, but you could just as easily use your firebending to open it. It's like that door you were telling me about in the fire temple." She explained.

Aang scratched his head. He still couldn't see anything. He'd given up trying to earthbend-see after he'd tripped. "Where do I firebend into then?"

Toph took his hand again and guided it to the lock-like hole in the middle of the door.

"There. It needs a fire-key."

"Do you think it's safe?" Aang was uncomfortable fire-bending blind.

"Sure, why not. Just give it a go, ok? I'll be back here." She replied, taking several steps back to avoid any flames which might rebound off the metal if he missed.

"OK then, I'll try." Aang took a deep breath and searched for the familiar burning energy he always used when he was firebending. Finding it, he placed his hands over the hole in the metallic door and let out a strong, steady stream of flames. After almost a minute, he stopped the flow and stepped back. About to ask Toph if anything happened, he stopped when he heard a quiet, but definite click. Cogs and wheels, having been activated by the force of the fire, began to connect and spin fast and faster, until, finally, the might door began to move, sliding heavily into the unseen slot in the wall.

"Good work Twinkletoes." Toph commented once the door was fully open, "Now let's see what kind of secret fire-nation stuff they have down here."

* * *

_5…6…7…8…_

Azula counted as the rubber ball bounced along the wall opposite her, and back. She caught it with perfect accuracy and threw it back at the wall. The ball was the only thing of her old possessions that Zuko had deemed safe enough for her to have while imprisoned. It was an old toy she had received when she was nine, and had never touched it, until now. Oh, how she longed for her other belongings, the ivory hair-brush she'd had for as long as she could remember, the custom-made throwing knives she received for her twelfth birthday from father, or even the stuffed pigdog toy she used to cuddle as a baby. Everything had been deemed too dangerous for her to have, except, of course for the ball, and the pigdog. But she could hardly ask for such a thing without sounding pathetic. She hadn't touched the stuffed toy for years, but in the sparseness of her cell, Azula would have been grateful for an extra pillow. Simply something comforting she could hold while contemplating her dark, lonely future. _Surely he can't keep me in here forever_, Azula thought, having grown tired of anger hours ago. _He doesn't realise what it's like, to be shut away in a stone room, for the rest of your foreseeable life. If he did, he wouldn't even think of keeping me like this, even if I tried to kill his precious girlfriend_.

A knock on the stone door interrupted her thoughts, as usual.

"Miss Azula? You bath will be ready in a few moments," a young, unfamiliar voice, told her from outside the cell.

_What's this? A new guard?_ Having been contained for three years, she had gotten to know her earthbender guards rather well, to a recognisable point at least. But this one was someone new. She watched as the stone door slid open to allow the guard, and she studied him carefully. From beneath his helm, he seemed young, not much older than herself. _Kind of handsome_, she mused, _and definitely naive_.

He held the wooden and ruber stocks in his hands. "I'm to take you to the bathroom." He announced.

Azula smiled innocently and stood up, presenting her hands to be bound. Unblinkingly, he stepped forward and secured her hands, being careful not to take his eyes off her. He had heard from the other guards that she was a handful; a dangerous, unstable criminal, who could strangle him if he wasn't careful. But the stories he had been told seemed to conflict with the image of this girl before him. She seemed innocent, and somewhat sad. And she certainly didn't look capable of strangling anyone.

Staying sceptical, he ushered her out of the cell and down the hallway, until the arrived at the bathroom.

Once inside, they were greeted by another guard, a female guard. She took Azula further into the room, to where a changing screen was set up beside the large, in-ground bath which sat in the middle of the room. Her first guard took up a position next to the door, instructed to wait and stand-by, in case Azula was to cause any trouble, but he was increasingly having doubts about her being capable of that.

Azula looked back at the male guard and winked cheekily, before she was cut off from sight by a large transparent curtain which fell, being drawn by the female guard, separating the room into sections. It all happened so quickly, he wasn't sure he had really seen it.

The female guard released Azula's wrists from the stocks and sat back against the wall, having gone through this routine countless times. Azula stripped down in the relative privacy behind the screen and tentatively stepped into the bath water. It was hot, having been heated from the underground insulation.

With the threads of a new plan coming together in mind, Azula proceeded to do what she was expected to at bath time; have a bath. But she continued to analyse the new situation, trying to find a way to take advantage of it. As she was washing her hair, she settled on her strategy.

Azula eyed the metal chain used to draw the curtains. It hung innocently next to the changing screen. The female guard was preoccupied, reading a scroll. She looked back to the place where the other guard was, behind the screen, smiling. _This could work_.

She dipped her head into the water once more, rinsing her hair clean, before stepping out of the bath. She reached for the waiting towel and wrapped it around herself. The guard briefly looked up, before nodding and going back to her scroll.

With lighting reflexes, Azula reached for the curtain chain and pulled it quickly, before gasping innocently. Her gaze flickered to the guard at the door. He had looked up at the commotion. Azula feigned embarrassment and nimbly darted behind the changing screen, hoping her action had had the desired effect.

But the point, the female guard had leapt up and drawn the curtain back across the room, musing of how it could've happened.

Azula finished changing into the fresh clothes as the guard came back to bound her hands in the stocks once more.

"Sorry about that," she muttered, "I don't know what happened."

Azula shrugged, "It's ok, I had my towel on."

The guard led her up to the door, where she was turned over to the waiting male earthbender.

"Take her back to her cell," the female guard instructed as she pushed them both out of the room.

Azula flicked a glance at her captor. He met her gaze and his cheeks flushed red. Happy with her work, Azula smiled as she took the lead in the walk back to her cell. She had finally found a loop-hole in Zuzu's "brilliant" prison set-up. _If I keep it up, I'll be out of here by the end of the week_, she mused.

They stopped at the door of her cell. After the guard had opened it, Azula turned to him suddenly and took him by surprise, pushing him back up against the wall.

"What's you name?" she asked sweetly,

He looked flustered, "H-Haydin"

"Hmm, Haydin," she cooed, "now that's a _very_ nice name,"

Azula winked flirtatiously before turning back and disappearing into her cell. Moments later, Haydin seemed to remember his job, and he closed the door.

Satisfied, and pleased that she had a new plan to focus on, Azula lay back on her lumpy bed. _Soon I'll make Zuko regret the day he ever decided to cross me_.

* * *

**And a Yay for chapter 7! Yes, it looks like everyone's doing something interesting here, except for Sokka and Suki. Perhaps i should give them a bit next chapter...**

**As for Azula, well, i *do* remember her diasterous attempts at flirting back in the Beach episode, but this is three years later. You'd think she'd have learned *something* by now, even if she *is* in prison. I never said she was kept in solitary confinement the entire time. I'm sure there was a bit in the begining when Zuko was arranging all the prison conditions where she was kept with other women. Actually, i'm more than sure, i'm the writer here, and i say, that's what happened. Maybe i'll have her mention it later... **

**Ah, and clumsy Aang. *sigh* that little monk, you never know what he's going to do next. It's a good thing Toph's so...Toph, that she can shake it off. **

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed last chapter :D you guys are awesome. **

**R&R, and i'll see you all next chapter ;D**


	8. New Possibilities

Chapter 8

"So, what is place?" Toph repeated, wishing, not for the first time, that she could actually 'see' like everyone else.

"It's – I think it's some kind of…library," Aang replied, gazing at the seemingly limitless rows of impending shelves that disappeared into the distant darkness of the large room. Torches were lit and glowing dimly on the wall near the entrance, but other than that, it was filled with darkness. He firebended a bright torch in his palm, in an effort to get a better look at the secret room.

Toph sighed in disappointment. All this way just for some stupid books? She'd been hoping for something interesting, like…a dungeon, or torture chamber. Or even a secret pantry. Not a library. "Who keeps the library this far underground?"

Aang shook his head, a gesture that was completely lost on his blind friend, "He's already got that huge library upstairs. You know, the room with the large window and the comfy sofas. This isn't _the_ library, or at least not the main one. Maybe it's the place where they keep the books they don't want people to know about." Aang suggested.

"What? Like all the mushy romance books? What a great idea. I'll have to do that with Mom's collection back home." Toph grinned.

"Not exactly what I was thinking, but, I guess. Why would Zuko need romance books?"

"Yeah, especially the trashy ones. Father says only loveless housewives read them."

"Huh? Why are they called 'Trashy'?" Aang asked in earnest. He may be fifteen years of age, but there were still a few things he was ignorant about.

"…oh, you know, because they're all about how the characters get together and…do couple stuff…like what we caught Sokka and Suki doing that time. It was when we were all at Kyoshi Island for her birthday, remember that?"

Aang shuddered at the memory. He and Toph had been looking for them to ask what they wanted for dinner. It was the last time he was ever going to looking for them when they were both gone simultaneously. "Don't remind me. They actually write books about that kind of stuff?"

"Yeah, apparently they're quite popular. I don't get it either." Toph replied,

"So, do you think there might be any of those kinds of books down here?" Aang asked, eyeing the shelves wearily,

"Hmm…well, if Zuko _did_ own any books like that, I suppose he'd be too embarrassed to keep them anywhere else other than in a secret underground room. But somehow, I don't think he's really the reading type, no-matter what the book. Maybe they belonged to Azula, and he shipped them down here."

Aang laughed. "Azula? Reading a romance book? Yeah right. Do you really think she seems like the type of person who reads?"

"Well, I don't know her very well, since the only time we ever met was when were fighting, and at her trial, but something tells me she didn't have a boyfriend. Where else would she get whatever it is people get out of romance, if not from books?" Toph remarked, joining his laughter.

Aang sobered up when he remembered what had happened to her, "You don't suppose she's lonely in prison, do you?"

Toph couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Don't tell me you feel sorry for her! After all the times she tried to kill you, you can't honestly feel bad about what happened."

Aang shrugged. "I can't help it. She's still a person, no matter how crazy – "

"Don't forget dangerous, and malicious, and would kill you in an instant if she got the chance," Toph added,

"But still, she can't be all bad. I mean, there must have been a time when she was…I dunno, just a normal little girl, who liked to play with dolls. And now she's in solitary confinement for the rest of her life. Don't tell me you don't feel at least a bit sorry for her." Aang interjected.

"No, I don't. She chose her fate when she did all those evil things. She's not like normal people, Aang, she's merciless. Do you think the families of all those people she killed are thinking of how unfortunate it is for her to be locked up?" Toph asked, "No, of course they're not. And you shouldn't be either. It's safer for the world if she's kept out of it."

Aang looked down at his feet uncomfortably. "I understand that she's done a lot of bad things, but I still think life-imprisonment is a bit harsh. Blame it on being the monk if you have to, but I can't accept that she's all bad. There's _got_ to be a bit of goodness in her. And who knows, maybe she can change."

Toph sighed. "I doubt it, but I can see there's no point arguing with you. I forget that I'm talking to the boy who couldn't even bring himself to kill Ozai."

"I thought we agreed that what I did was the best option in the end." Aang reminded her stubbornly.

Toph shook her head. "Whatever. I'm still uneasy about these people being…alive, and therefore able to, I dunno, cause more trouble. But I guess Zuko's handling it fine, so we won't have to worry about that. It doesn't matter now anyway, right? Azula and Ozai are both locked up for life, and if a certain do-gooder Avatar doesn't try to interfere, they should stay that way, where they can't do anything."

Aang sighed. For all his good intentions, he had to admit that if Azula and Ozai weren't contained as they were, they _would_ most likely cause trouble. It was painful to admit, but Toph was right. Not that it made him any more comfortable with the idea.

"Come on, Twinkletoes, forget about it for now. It's been three years, I'm sure they've gotten used to it or something. Let's just go explore Lord Hothead's collection of dirty books. We might find something we can black-mail him with later." Toph grinned wickedly. Even after all this time, Zuko was still one of her favourite people to antagonise.

* * *

It had been several hours since her bath, and Azula was still smiling over her new plan. Finally, after all the time she had spent bored out of her mind, she had something to focus on other than the next meal, or annoying her brother on his occasional visits. Freedom finally seemed a possibility once more. And she felt more alive than she had in months.

The ex-princess was very much aware of the guard, Haydin, who was pivotal to her new plan, as he stood on duty just metres away. Despite the rock wall between them, in her silence, she could hear each breath, each foot-shuffle, each whistle, as it was amplified by the surrounding hall. She knew he was there, and chances were, he was thinking of her. In fact, her plan depended on it.

If she was to use Haydin in her plan, Azula realised that she needed to make him like her, no, love her even. To bring it to the point that he would do anything she asked, without a thought about his duty as a prison guard. It wasn't an easy feat considering the circumstances, but she was certain that if it could be done, she could do it. After all, she _had_ managed to capture the city of Omashu, practically all on her own; how hard could it be to seduce a guard? Especially one so young and new to the role.

She thought back to her brief time in the holding cells, in the few weeks when she had been kept with the other female inmates in the imperial prisons before they had all been moved to the Boiling Rock. In her short time with these women, despite her contempt for many of them, she had managed to learn a lot, especially about bending the guards to do their will. Perhaps it was that Imperial Prison guards weren't as professional as the ones she had seen at the Boiling Rock and other jails, or maybe it was that these particular women were just good at manipulation. But whatever the reason, there were many instances Azula could recall of her inmates batting a few eyelashes to get extra rations at meal times, or whispering suggestively to get a few extra hours outside. She'd even noticed some of the women slipping off with some of the guards, mysteriously, for prolonged periods of time in the dead of night, with unknown rewards. But whatever the method, it was clear that these men could be controlled with the right motivation. And, of course, it was clear what the biggest motivation was.

Azula smiled wickedly and began her theatrics. She moaned and sighed, making noises associated with experiencing a bad dream, before taking a quick breath and loudly panting.

A satisfying clink of the metal window opening was heard from the door.

"Ah…Miss Azula? Are – are you ok?" asked Haydin uneasily, his voice betraying his dilemma of duty over personal concern.

"Oh, I'm fine," Azula replied, putting on the most innocent voice she could muster, "It was just a bad dream,"

"…oh, ok then,"

"Thanks for your concern," she said sweetly, remembering to maintain the impression of breathlessness.

Haydin hesitated for a moment before shutting the window once more.

If it weren't for the noise, Azula felt like she could dance. There was no doubt to her that the seeds of affection were planted in his mind. But now, it was time for her to rest. She knew it would be foolish to attempt any more "flirting" today, after the massive leaps she had already made. It would be best to let the boy stir in his own thoughts for a while, and try more tomorrow. But Azula knew that she needn't worry about acting too quickly. She didn't have a deadline. She was imprisoned for life; she had all the time in the world.

* * *

Katara searched through her draws, trying to find her winter cloak. She spotted the thick, furry blue garment underneath a pile of tunics and whipped it out, folding it tightly and packing it into the waiting bag on her bed. She and Zuko had decided not to bother waiting, now that they had directions to Adelle Island, and were to leave right away. The sooner they set out, the sooner they would find Ursa, and the quicker they could return in time for the party.

Without warning, a figure appeared in the open doorway.

"Going somewhere, Katara?" Suki asked,

Katara looked up suddenly, wondering how she was going to explain the plan to the Kyoshi Warrior, "Um…yeah. Zuko and I got a lead about the possible location of his mother. We're going to go and try to find her. We'll only be gone a few days,"

Suki raised a questioning eyebrow "You're going with Zuko to try and find his mother? Now? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" Katara shrugged,

"It's his birthday next week. With the big party. There's plenty that still needs to be done before then. And besides, this is the first time in years we've all been together like this, and now you two are going to shoot off for a while? I thought we were supposed to be catching up."

"We _will_ catch up, after Zuko and I get back. And don't you think there'd be no greater birthday present for him than having his mother there to share it with him?"

"But what if you go all that way and it turns out that she's…you know, dead?"

"If that does happen, then sure it will be hard, but at least he'll have closure. You can't know what it's like not knowing, Suki. It's just…impossible to describe."

"But how would you know? You knew that your mother was dead."

"Yes, but for years I didn't know what had happened to dad. And there was mystery about mom's death, who killed her, and why; it ate away at me for years. But three years ago, Zuko helped me overcome that. We went and faced my mothers' killer, and I've since been able to finally move on with my life. And now it's my turn to repay the favour. He went with me on my wild-goose chase, so I'm going with him on his."

"But are you _sure_ this is really a good idea? I mean, you've just broken up with Aang, I'm sure you're pretty confused about a lot of things right now. I don't think running off on some adventure with Zuko is the best thing to do."

"What does any of that have to do with this? What are you trying to say, Suki?"

"I'm just saying, sometimes, after you end a relationship so suddenly like that, it's not the best idea to go running off with some other guy."

"Are you suggesting that just because Zuko and I are going to be alone together for a couple of days, that we'll somehow hook up, because _I'm_ confused about my feelings?"

"Well, they're your words, not mine."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Zuko and I are just friends. Nothing like that is going to happen." Katara replied, hardly believing that Suki could suggest such a thing, "And Aang and I were finished a long time ago, there's no 'confusing feelings' there. And besides, Zuko loves Mai. Nothing's going to happen."

"Have you _seen_ Mai around here lately?" Suki pointed out,

Katara faltered, "…well, no, but I assumed she's visiting her parents, or something."

"Sokka told me that she and Zuko split up months ago."

"…that still doesn't change anything. Nothing can happen between us. He's the Fire Lord, and I'm the daughter of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. How many people do you know date people from other nations? It just doesn't work that way."

"Well, actually, Sokka's from the Water Tribes, and I'm technically Earth Kingdom." Suki reminded her,

"That's different." Katara snapped,

"How?"

"Well…firstly, neither of you are benders, and besides, you're from Kyoshi Island. You're barely Earth Kingdom. And even if something like that were possible, don't you think I'm old enough now to make my own decisions? I'm 17, Suki, I'm not a stupid kid anymore."

"I know, and if you and Zuko want to be together, that's great – "

"There's nothing going on between us." Katara assured her quickly,

"I know, I know. I just don't want you to do anything you might regret later." Suki gazed at her friend, concerned. "I trust you Katara, and I'm not saying that it would be bad if something _did_ happen. I just want you to be weary of what _could_ happen. Don't be naive about it; you guys have a bit of a history, even if it was only a friends-thing before," she added quickly before Katara could protest, "You never know what's going to happen, and being alone together sort-of increases the chances of stuff like that. And if it doesn't work out, it could mean the end of your friendship with Zuko. And I know how much he means to you, so be careful. I don't want you to regret anything. Just promise me you won't do anything impulsive, ok?"

Katara considered her words soberly. "I appreciate your concern Suki, but you're going to have to trust me here. I can take care of myself."

Suki nodded sternly, "I hope you're right, Katara. For your sake, and his, I hope you're right."

Katara nodded as Suki took her leave. She shook her head to rid her mind of the awkward thoughts of the conversation. She didn't think of Zuko as anything more than a friend, right? So what was the problem? She was just a friend helping a friend. Nothing more. Suki was just seeing phantoms.

* * *

"_You never know what's going to happen, and being alone together sort-of increases the chances of stuff like that…"_

Zuko could hardly believe the conversation coming from her room. He had arrived a few minutes ago to let Katara know of their departure time, and had been greeted by this…confusing discussion. From what he had gathered, Suki was lecturing Katara about going on their trip, and its implications. What she was suggesting was…outlandish.

The Kyoshi warrior was suggesting that he and Katara could…he couldn't finish the thought. It was too confusing. _That's so…crazy_, he thought, bewildered, _Katara's my friend. We could never…_

_Or could we?_ Another voice intervened,

_No, of course not, _he corrected himself,

_And why not? She doesn't appear to be dating the Avatar anymore. What's stopping us? _The voice persisted,

_She's a Waterbender, and one of my dearest friends, and – _

_Attractive, smart and single_,

_No! It would never work_…_just no_…Zuko's voice of reason failed to find reasons why.

Suddenly, Katara's door creaked open as Suki prepared to leave. Thinking quickly, Zuko turned and sprinted back down the hall, and around the corner, before turning back and walking slowly towards Katara's room again, acting as if he had just arrived. Suki appeared while he was still several metres away.

"Hey Suki," he greeted, using all effort to keep his breathing regular after the sudden bout of exercise,

"Zuko," she nodded, eyeing him warily for a moment before returning to her own room.

Zuko sighed in relief as she left. _She doesn't suspect a thing_,

_Don't be stupid, she saw right though your guise_, the nagging voice argued,

_Shut up stupid voice!_, Zuko told himself. He sighed wearily, "And they say talking to yourself is the first sign of madness,"

"I guess it runs in the family then,"

Zuko was shocked to find Katara standing smugly in her doorway. "Oh, hey," he flushed in surprise,

"Are you ok? You seem out of breath," Katara commented,

"Oh, it's…just…those damn stairs." He lied, referring to the massive connecting staircase around the corner, "I…I don't like stairs,"

Katara was sceptical, "Right. Anyway, did you want something?"

"Yeah, we're leaving in a few hours. I've asked the stable hands to prepare two Ostrich Horses for us. Have you told the others what's happening yet?"

"Well, I told Suki just then. I'm sure she'll tell Sokka, but I'd better say goodbye to him anyway. And I couldn't find Aang or Toph. So I guess I'll have to leave it to Suki to tell them too when they come back from wherever they are."

Zuko nodded, "Yeah, they're probably exploring more of the palace. You guys didn't stay here for very long last time, so there's still much of this place you all haven't seen,"

"Maybe when we get back you could give me a tour," Katara suggested,

Zuko smiled, "Sure, I'd – that'd be good,"

They stood there for a moment, just looking away, until Katara broke the silence, "Well, I'd better say my goodbyes. I'll meet you in the stables?"

"Do you know how to get there?"

"Yeah, it's in the back of the outer court-yard, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you then," Zuko nodded once more before heading back to his own rooms to finalise his bags. He tried his best to ignore the new possibilities Suki had unwittingly planted in his mind.

* * *

**Yay for chapter 8! Damn Aang for demanding more pointless dialouge. What I wrote there wasn't originally intended, but i couldn't get rid of it cos it just seemed to fit. Ah well, not you'll have to wait until next chapter to see what I originally intended to happen there. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. You know what to you; give me a shout-out. Review :D I love to hear your comments. **

**Later, Tiger-cub684**


	9. Surprising Ancestors

**_A/N: Would you believe that I actually finished this chapter months ago and have already had it up on dA for about that long? Probably. Sorry about that. I forgot to update here until now. Dw, it won't happen again (the unnessicary delay, not the updates. I never abandon a story). _**

**_So, sorry for the wait, and here you go :D_**

Chapter 9

Aang sighed in disappointment as he put down the heavy book. He had been searching for what seemed like hours without finding anything of interest.

"Another dud?" Toph asked, as she lay on the floor next to him. Since she couldn't join him in scanning the books and scrolls, she had turned her attention to testing the limits of her earthbending-sight.

"Yeah, that one was about ancient civilisations." Aang replied,

"Ancient civilisations?"

"Yeah, apparently, once there was a time where all people of all bending abilities lived together, as one tribe. But over time, they split themselves into different groups and moved away, forming the four nations. The book says there were isolated places in the world where people still lived like this, as recent as up to a hundred years ago,"

"A hundred years ago isn't really recent." Toph remarked,

"That's when they stopped looking. This persons' research was stopped because of the war." Aang explained.

Toph sighed, "As fascinating as that is," she said sarcastically, "all we've managed to find in this library are a bunch of history books,"

"Not just history," Aang corrected, "Three scrolls on crop harvests, five on taxes, two population census books, and four more on history,"

"And not a single romance novel. What kind of library is this anyway?"

"I'm beginning to think it's not so much a library, as it is…some sort of archive."

Toph nodded, "Now see, that makes more sense. Archives are about as exciting as listening to the flowers grow. No wonder it's kept in the secret underground room,"

"Yeah. Maybe we can still find some secret Fire Nation history down here. That could be interesting." Aang suggested.

"Interesting only if it's something Zuko wouldn't want getting out. Like some conspiracy about a distant relative having an affair resulting in an illegitimate child, meaning that someone else should be on the throne, not Sparky." Toph grinned wickedly.

"Do you think something like that might have happened?"

"I dunno. But if it did and someone wrote about it, it'd be down here, right?"

Aang shrugged. "Probably. But I don't think we should go digging for information that's going to hurt our friends."

"But Aang, if Zuko *isn't* supposed to be Fire Lord, wouldn't it be the Avatar's duty to make things right?" Toph reminded him.

"Well…yeah, but still, I don't think it's a good idea. And besides, I doubt there's anyone else who would do as good a job at being Fire Lord as Zuko. He's already done so much good. To meddle would cause problems, and that's definitely *not* what the Avatar is supposed to do."

Toph rolled her eyes. "Lighten up Aang. I was kidding. Boy, you've really forgotten how to have fun since you became all…Avatar-y."

"I haven't forgotten how to have fun," Aang protested,

"Really? When was the last time you pulled a prank on Sokka? Or impulsively spent Katara's grocery budget on a gimmicky shrunken head, and then tried to scare her with it? Or what about the time you hid your fire-nation bandana in with Suki's laundry, and all her clothes ended up a shade of pink? Have you done anything like that recently?"

Aang hesitated. "…well, no. But I've been really busy."

"Oh really? Doing what?" Toph asked him critically,

"You know. Doing Avatar stuff. Meeting world leaders. Assisting peace treaties. Normal stuff." Aang fidgeted under her sightless gaze,

"So you've been attending fancy dinner parties and talking to a bunch of boring adults about politics. Wow, that sounds like *so* much fun, I think I need to lie down just thinking about it," she replied sarcastically.

"It's not that bad. And it's my duty as the Avatar to do all that stuff."

"But you're also still a teenager. You have a right to let loose once in a while and do something crazy. Whatever happened to the fun Aang I used to know? The one who first taught *me* the meaning of fun? Did he drown in the sea of avatar 'duty'?"

Aang sighed wearily. "You're right, I guess he did,"

"Damn straight I'm right. This is what happens when I leave you with Katara. You become boring and loose everything about you that I love,"

Aang had been nodding in agreement to Toph's words, but had to double-take that last part, "…what did you say?"

Toph froze as she realised what she had let slip out. "…I said, you've lost everything that makes you, you," she recovered.

Aang began to wonder if he had just imagined her saying something about love. It *was* Toph after all. She never spoke about girly things like that.

Sensing that her next words could massively influence the nature of their friendship, Toph quick tried to find something to change the topic. Instead, she found an anomaly.

"Hey, what's this?" she asked suddenly, getting to her feet.

"What's what?" Aang asked,

"There's something here,"

"Something alive?"

"No, it's like, a weird part in the floor plan," Toph manoeuvred around him and set off into the darkness.

"Wait, where are you going?" Aang chased after her, re-lighting his firebending torch.

But Toph led him silently through the sky-high shelves of the mysterious archives, until they came to a missing shelf in the sequence. The empty darkness stuck out like a sore thumb in the dimly lit row.

"What's that?" Aang asked in awe.

"We aren't going to find out by just standing here," Toph replied, taking his hand and pulling him into the enveloping darkness.

As the light from his fire rebounded off the walls, Aang realised that they were in some sort of small room, with all the walls made out of book-filled shelves. There was a table and chairs in the middle which were scattered with open scrolls and writing brushes. A cobweb covered oil lamp stood in the middle.

"So, what is it?" Toph asked impatiently.

"It's a little room. With a table." Aang replied,

"I can see all that. What's *on* the table?"

Aang walked over to the table and transferred his torch to the oil lamp, to free up his hands. He picked up the nearest scroll and skimmed the first bunch of characters.

"It looks like some sort of history," he confirmed.

Toph sighed and sank into one of the wooden chairs. "Please tell me this one is more interesting than the other history scrolls we found,"

"I'd say it's more interesting. This is stuff about Fire Lord Sozin. And it looks like he wrote it,"

Toph perked up immediately. "Something Sozin wrote you say? Well, what's it about?"

Aang read some more. "I think it's like an autobiography. He just talks about his reign, and his plans for the future and his friendship with Roku. Oh, this is just like the stuff Roku told me."

"I can't believe that your past life was friends with Sozin. It doesn't seem possible," Toph commented,

"People aren't completely evil. That's what I've been trying to tell you….this is interesting…Oh, here's the part where he's talking about how he started the war," Aang skipped the next few paragraphs once he found Sozin's more graphic details about the war.

Where he picked up the text again, he found that the author had changed. As had the subject. "I think this is Azulon's writing now. Wow, this must be like some kind of tradition for each Fire Lord to write out their own version of their history. I'll bet we could find scrolls with earlier firelords,"

"That's great," Toph replied without enthusiasm. She had the feeling that one of Aang's past lives must have been a history buff.

"Now this is *really* interesting. Azulon is talking about Lady Ursa," Aang commented.

"Ursa? As in, Zuko's mother?"

"Yeah. This must have been when Ozai started courting her. He's taking about her lineage…I don't get why that's always so important to these royal-types……." Aang trailed off as something in the text caught his full attention.

Toph sat in the silence for a while until she couldn't stand it anymore. "Well, what is it?"

Aang was shocked. "It says…it says……I can't say it. I'll just read it out; '…while I do approve of Ozai's choice for a wife, I can't help but consider her background. I'm not sure how Fire Lord Sozin would react if he knew that his grandson was betrothed to the spawn of the great traitor, Roku,'"

"…wait, is he suggesting what I think he is?" Toph asked,

"That Ursa is a descendant of Avatar Roku? That definitely seems to be what he's saying." Aang replied dully. This news had some major implications.

"So, if Ursa is Roku's granddaughter, and Zuko's mother, and Roku is your past life…doesn't that make Zuko you're great-grandson…from another life?" Toph suggested.

"Wow, I think that does," Aang's head was spinning with this new information.

"…do you think Zuko knows?"

"I have no idea,"

"…are you alright? You're not being very talkative,"

"I'm just…shocked. That's all. It's not every day that you find out one of your friends is a descendant of your past life. And Roku is my most recent past life too. This is…wow,"

Toph smiled and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I guess Zuko wasn't just guessing when he said it was his destiny to help you in the war. You two are connected. You know, spiritually."

Aang smiled. This was good news. It reaffirmed Zuko's place on the throne. _After all, who better to rule the Fire Nation than a relative of the Avatar?_ he mused.

* * *

Katara breathed in the cool air of the darkening sky. It was just an hour from sunset, and she was waiting outside in the palace stable yard. She walked over to Appa. He greeted her with a friendly snort.

"Well, I'm going on a bit of a trip," she told the flying bison.

He sniffed her hair in response.

"I wish we could take you with us, but I can't find Aang to ask, and I don't want to risk it in case someone else needs to urgently get somewhere. That and you deserve a good long break after all the flying you've done for us lately," Katara smiled. Appa was in fact one of the most important members of their group. Without him, she couldn't imagine how they could've even left the South Pole before the eclipse.

Katara heard footsteps come from behind.

"Are you ready?" Zuko asked,

Katara bent down to pick her bags back up and face him, "Yeah, you?"

Zuko nodded, and a stable-hand brought forward two Ostrich-horses, already tacked and ready to go. He helped Katara load her bags as Zuko secured his own, already greatly familiar with travelling by Ostrich-horses.

The stable-hand mumbled his best wishes to the Fire lord and went back to the stable. Katara looked confusedly as the high saddle of her ostrich-horse which loomed at her eye-level. A hand appeared in front of her.

"Need some help?" Zuko offered.

"…yeah, thanks," Katara accepted,

He folded his hands into a step for her to step into the saddle. After a few uneasy misses, Katara eventually managed to gracefully swing herself into the saddle, with minimum wobbling at the top.

"Don't worry, we have all trip for you to get used to it," Zuko joked,

Katara smiled wickedly, "Oh, I'll be far better than you by the end,"

"Is that a challenge?"

"A challenge at getting onto an Ostrich-horse? Sure is,"

Zuko laughed at the ridiculousness, "Fine. We'd better get started then, unless you want to keep practicing here,"

Katara rolled her eyes, "No, let's go. Let's find your mother,"

And with that, the Fire Lord and Water Tribe Lady set off on their great journey, from which they wouldn't return unchanged.

* * *

Toph yawned. "Ok, I'm bored already. What else you got?"

"Toph, this is huge. Can't I just sit in the knowledge for a little bit longer?" Aang pleaded,

"No. That's something the Boring Aang does. When you're with me, you're the Fun Aang. And I said I'm bored. So, find something else to amuse me," Toph explained.

"What am I? Your jester?"

"Exactly. And Lady Toph wants to hear another story. On with it, Jester," Toph nudged him.

"Fine, fine, you win," Aang gave in. He put down the History scroll and picked up another.

"Oh, you're going to love this. It's another research scroll," he announced.

Toph moaned, "Not another one. What is it with people and researching things?!"

Aang quickly read more of the text, and once again, found something interesting.  
"Hey, it's about the Air Nomads!"

"Sure looks like we hit the jackpot coming here," Toph remarked, "What's it say?"

"It's quite good. He's got a section devoted to each of the different temples. Look, my temple! Let's see…well that's pretty accurate. We did use the ovens daily for baking,"

Toph rolled her eyes. "Thrilling,"

"Oh, but he got that wrong. We never made fire flakes. Boy, for a historian, this guy isn't all that logical…" Aang skimmed down the scroll.

"Hey, this bit's about the Great Air Benders. Wow, I haven't seen them in…well, since before the iceberg,"

"Great Air benders? I've never heard about them,"

"Yeah, it's strange. Now that you mention it, I haven't heard anything of them since I came out of the ice either. And I didn't even think to look for them before when we were looking for air benders. How strange…"

"Does the scroll say anything about it?"

"Actually, it does. It says '_for many years, the disappearance of the Great Air Benders, since the beginning of the war, has remained a mystery to the rest of the world. Although there are many rumours indicating the whereabouts of this Fifth and Mysterious Temple and it's people, all have been proven false or dismissed as ridiculous, as of yet. But I, Jamikus L Barku have sworn an oath to spend the rest of my days seeking out the truth, despite the overwhelming obstacle of the war and my Firelord, who has deemed by work pointless as it apparently doesn't offer him any advantage. But I shall not be deterred. I am about to set off tomorrow to follow a lead; an old wise-man in the far reaches of the Earth Kingdom. And if I don't return, I shall have either died for the good of my research, or have found the missing Air benders, and am sharing in their secret to survival in this mess_.'"

"…cool. Do you think he found them?" Toph asked,

"I don't know. But we have to try,"

"Hold on, what are you saying?"

Aang stood up excitedly, "Don't you see what this means? If the Great Air Benders disappeared at the start of the war, they must have found a way to escape the Fire Nation. And if they did that, that means they could still be alive!"

"I dunno Aang. How old is that research?"

Aang checked the scroll. "It's dated to Azulon's reign. So?"

"That was a long time ago. What makes you think they're still alive?"

"Well, I'm still alive. And if they weren't wiped out by the fire nation, than why shouldn't they be alive too?"

"Maybe that's why the disappeared. They were wiped out early," Toph suggested.

"No, this guy has accounts on the destruction of all the other Air nomads, so if the Great Air Temple was attacked, he'd have written about it."

"…so what are you going to do?"  
"I have to follow in this guy's footsteps."

"How?"

"Easy. We find the old wise-man,"

"He's probably dead by now if he was old when this guy went to talk to him,"

Toph could feel Aang looking at her sadly.

"I have to try. These are my people we're talking about,"

Toph sighed. "Fine. But where are you going to start?"

Aang thought about it for a moment. "I know, I'll go see Guru Pathik. Maybe he'll know something."

"Sounds like a plan. When are we leaving?" Toph asked.

"…we?"

"Yeah, 'we'. You didn't think I was going to let you do this alone, did you?"

Aang smiled. "You really want to come with me?"

"Of course. This sounds just like the kind of crazy adventure I've been waiting for,"

* * *

**ah. and so finally the real action begins to begin...thanks for sticking around so long (if you have). There's more to come (eventually). **

**and remember to R&R. Reviews really do prompt me to update. Seriously.**

* * *


	10. And then there were three?

_A/n: Oh my god, I can't believe I've had this chapter finished and just sitting there for months without uploading. I'm sorry ^^; _

_Can't say when the next upload will be. But I'm working on it. Holiday time now. Fewer distractions (...sometimes). Sorry for all the sporadic updates. Unfortunately, that doesn't look to be changing any time soon. Bear with me, though. I will *not* abandon this story (or any of my others). I refuse to._

* * *

Chapter 10

Azula watched carefully as her latest food tray slid through the gap below the rock-door. It was time to put the next step of her plan into action.

"Um, Haydin?" she called in a soft voice,

"…yes, Princess?" The Earth Kingdom guard replied hesitantly,

"Oh, nothing,"

"…Did you want to say something, Princess?"

"It's just," Azula replied, trying to sound as vulnerable and weak as she could, "I'm just so alone. No one cares about me anymore,"

"What makes you say that, Princess?"

"Well it's true. I haven't seen my friends in years, and Zuzu only visits out of pity. No one really cares about me anymore."

"What about your parents?"

"Mom went missing years ago. She's probably dead. But she never really cared for me like she did with Zuzu. And Dad's locked up at the Burning Rock. I'll probably never see him again either. I'm all alone in this miserable life," she ended dramatically,

"…you're not alone," Haydin replied in a low voice,

"…what do you mean?" Azula asked in mock surprise,

"…you…you have me,"

And with those quietly muttered words, Azula knew she had the guard right where she wanted him. Sealing the deal, she tenderly reached her arm out through the gap under the door and grasped his hand, from where he knelt in the corridor.

"Thank you," she whispered, before letting go and crawling further into her cell.

Haydin got back up off the floor and re-took his post, standing guard. He stared soberly at the opposite wall. What was he doing? He was stationed to guard the princess, not be her friend. She was a convicted criminal who had done many bad things, towards his own people no-less! But…but how could someone so vulnerable and small be capable of such evil? Surely the court had gotten the wrong person. She was too…beautiful to be guilty. Surely she was just the scapegoat for some other evil bastard. Maybe even for her brother. Perhaps he was the evil one, and it was all a big cover-up…

Haydin shook his head. Nothing made sense. Who was he to think such things? He was simply Azula's guard. And that's exactly what he was going to do; guard the princess, no matter what.

Azula stared at her reflection in the bowl of pea soup. Excitement danced in her eyes. She would be out in only a matter of days. And Haydin was going to help her.

* * *

Toph stood uneasily at the door to the stable-courtyard. Aang was saying goodbye to Sokka and Suki, who stood in the early-morning sun, attempting to get warm despite the morning chill. Toph was preoccupied; saying her goodbyes to the earth. Sweet, solid, stable earth. How long would she have to go without its reliable touch, flying on Appa? She hoped it wasn't too long.

"I can't believe Zuko and Katara left without saying goodbye," Aang complained to the watertribe boy and Kyoshi warrior.

"They said goodbye to us. I guess Katara just couldn't find you. Where have you guys been, anyway?" Suki asked,

"In the secret archives, under the ground," Aang replied dismissively,

"Secret archives? Like a library? Of Fire Nation secrets?" Sokka asked, suddenly interested,

"I guess. We didn't really have time to check everything,"

"And where could one find this Secret Library?"

Aang shrugged, "Ask Toph. She's the one who found it. It was so dark half the time; I don't think I could even find my way back there,"

"Hey Suki, guess what we're doing today?" Sokka asked excitedly,

Suki rolled her eyes, "What are we doing?" she replied in a monotone.

"Spelunking,"

Toph marched over to the couple, "Don't even bother. It's locked with a fire-key. And the entrance is too complicated to just stumble upon. I'll take you there when we get back,"

"But – but –"

"Drop it, Sokka. You'll just get lost. And then there'll be no-one to come rescue you, without me or Zuko. And I don't think he'd be happy with you snooping around in his palace while he's gone," Toph replied sternly. She was letting her uneasiness of flying get to her.

Sokka rolled his eyes. Like that mattered. He wasn't a silly kid anymore. He was an adult now.

"You'd better listen to her, Sokka. I don't want to spend the next week or so alone." Suki reminded him.

"What about Iroh. He's still here. And Momo," Sokka pointed out, just as Momo circled the group and landed on his head.

"Yes, but it's not the same without you," she replied, kissing him quickly on the cheek.

Aang watched in amusement as the older boy caved.

"Fine," Sokka replied, "No exploring. But I don't see why everyone else gets to have an adventure,"

"Don't worry Sokka. I promise we'll be back in time for the party. And I'll try not to have too much fun while we're gone." Aang assured him.

"Whatever Arrow-head; just stay safe," Sokka punched him affectionately.

"Hey, that's *my* thing!" Toph protested.

"You can't *own* punching," Sokka replied,

"Oh yeah?" She challenged, landing a heavy fist in the middle of his chest,

Sokka buckled over, "Ow, my sternum!" he muttered.

Suki giggled, and hugged Toph good-bye. "Serves him right," she muttered, "And remember to stay safe. It's going to be quite without you guys,"

"It'll be good to head out again," Aang replied, "We haven't really had any adventures since the war ended,"

"Yeah, if we stay cooped up much longer, we'll probably forget how to have fun," Toph added, her un-seeing eyes turned to Aang's direction.

Aang laughed distractedly, hopping up to his place on top of Appa's head, "Well, we'd best head off now. Bye Sokka, bye Suki. We'll be back soon, hopefully,"

"Yeah, hopefully," Toph replied, creating an earth bridge to Appa's saddle.

"Yip yip!" Aang called to the giant Bison, and the took off.

Suki and Sokka remained in the courtyard, waving good-bye until they disappeared on the horizon.

"I hope they find what they're looking for," Sokka muttered jealously.

"Well, it looks like we've got the palace to ourselves," Suki winked flirtatiously, Sokka grinned, "Yeah, I guess we do,"

"And I think I know the perfect way to enjoy it…" Suki continued,

"Yes, good idea Suki. Let's have a tea party!" Iroh announced, appearing seemingly out of no-where. The couple jumped in surprise.

"…tea party?" Sokka replied,

"Sure, I'll have the cooks make some little cakes, and we can invite some people over. It will be great," The old man decided with enthusiasm,

"Yeah, Tea Party, just what I was thinking," Suki lied. So much for being alone.

* * *

The lowly travellers continued down the dirt road, having fallen into silence. The sun was setting behind them, colouring the sky various hues of pink and stretching out into the dark blue before them.

"It's getting dark. Do you think we should stop and set up camp for the night?" Katara asked her companion.

Zuko anxiously looked at her, and back at the road.

"I know you want to keep going so we'll find your mom sooner, but the ostrich-horses are getting tired. If we stop now we can leave earlier tomorrow morning. And besides, I don't think the land after the forest would be good for camping," Katara added, eyeing the open and unprotected grasslands just visible in the distance, at the edge of the forest.

Zuko nodded, "Alright then, we'll stop for tonight."

They led their ostrich-horses off the road and a little way into the forest, where they found a small clearing. Katara unpacked their sleeping bags as Zuko gathered branches and made a campfire.

Later they sat by the fire, eating the left-over cheese and bread from lunch.

"That's one thing I didn't miss about being on the road," Zuko began,

"What?"

"The food,"

Katara grinned, "Don't worry, we'll be at the first town by tomorrow night. We should be able to get real food there,"

"Hopefully."

"I didn't see Mai at the palace. Is she out visiting family?" Katara asked, moving the conversation along,

Zuko looked up, "Um, no. She's not living at the palace anymore,"

"Really? Why not?"

"We broke up a while ago now,"

"Oh Zuko, I'm so sorry,"

"It's ok. It wasn't really a surprise. We hadn't really been happy together for a while; It wasn't that much of a shock when I found out,"

"Found out what?"

"When I found her in the arms of one of my generals,"

Katara was speechless. How was she supposed to respond to something like that?

"It's ok," Zuko replied, breaking the awkward silence, "I'd had my suspicions that something was happening. But I wasn't mad. I'd been a pretty lousy boyfriend. Mai deserves better. We're still friends and he's still one of my lead generals. And I've seen them together. They're really happy. I guess since we're in peace time, Zoung has more time to spend with her than I did. In that respect, I envy him,"

"Wow, it's pretty good that you and Mai can still be friends after all that," Katara replied,

Zuko shrugged, "Why wouldn't we be? I don't blame her. And by the time I found her with Zoung, we were so estranged that we were barely even together. It's my fault, really. I guess I'm just not cut out for a relationship,"

Katara reached out to comfort him. "Don't say that. Maybe you and Mai just weren't right for each other. I'm sure you'll find someone who's right for you one-day,"

"Now you're starting to sound like Uncle," Zuko sighed,

"Why? Does he talk to you about it a lot?"

"A lot? More like daily. Uncle's always going on about how I need to settle down and have an heir. Something about the throne being unsecured until my successor is determined,"

"Already? But you were only crowned a few years ago. And you're so young! It's not like you're going to die tomorrow and leave the Fire Nation in disarray,"

"I think that's what Uncle is afraid of. He mentioned something about politics. Apparently, if I die before a successor it found, the throne will go to my nearest blood relative. And at this point, I have two distant families who are both eager to get the crown. Their power struggle would likely split the Nation. So I can see why Uncle may be so concerned, but it's a little too much to worry about right now, on top of all my other Fire Lord duties."

Katara smirked, "So finding a wife is a duty?"

"Apparently," Zuko smiled back. The whole idea did seem laughable.

"And here I thought it was supposed to be about romance," Katara remarked jokingly,

"So, what about you and Aang? He seemed a bit off last time I talked to him," Zuko asked, hoping he wasn't being too forward.

"Oh, I broke it off with him last night. Same sorta situation as you; there was really nothing left keeping us together."

"You don't say?"

"Yeah, I guess you don't really know what love is when you're that young. We slipped back into our old routine pretty quickly after the war. All these years, I was more like mother-figure to him that a girlfriend. I guess it just took one final nudge to break it off officially," Katara recollected,

"Huh, so it looks like we're both pretty unlucky in love," Zuko commented,

"Yeah, sure seems that way," Katara sighed.

The fire crackled on in the silence that had settled.

Zuko yawned.

"I guess we'd better get to sleep if we're to start again early tomorrow," Katara suggested,

Zuko nodded rolled out his sleeping bag as Katara waterbended the fire out, and settled into her own bedding.

She fell asleep with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

_...*sigh* I should make this chapter better, but I can't be bothered. But the *next* one will be good, I promise!...whenever it comes out...hopefully before Uni starts again..._


	11. So it begins

_A/n:__ I can't believe it's been months since I posted the last chapter (but at least it's not as bad as last time XD). I apologise profusely for that, but well, you know. Life happens. I can't promise more frequent updates from now on ^^; _

_(But if it's any consolation, all my fics have pretty much fallen into hiatus. Not just this one)_

* * *

Chapter 11 

Sokka lounged lazily back in the courtyard as his girlfriend took her place beside him, leaning sleepily on his shoulder. So far, they had managed to escape Iroh and his Tea Party. The retired general had run off to the kitchens quickly after he announced his plans, leaving the teenagers to skulk away in the hopes of being forgotten.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Suki asked, stifling a yawn.  
"I dunno. It's kinda boring now that everyone's gone," Sokka replied,

Momo leaped up and landed on his head.

"Ok, not everyone. Would you like to play fetch, Momo?" he asked

As if in response, Momo jumped down to his lap, curled up and fell asleep.

"I guess that's a 'no'" Suki replied.

"Aw, I miss Hawky. He liked to play fetch," Sokka moaned, "What now then?"

"Well, there's always Iroh's tea party," Suki suggested, feeling guilty that they had disappeared to avoid him.

"Do you really want to go?"

"I dunno, could be fun. It's better than hiding in the courtyard," Suki shrugged,

"Well, there's your suggestion from before," he replied, winking suggestively,

"We could, but I'd feel too guilty doing something like that with Iroh expecting us,"

"Yeah, ruin the mood why don't you," Sokka groaned,

Suki rolled her eyes, "Ha, don't try and pretend you have standards now. I still remember what happened at Haru's uncles's funeral."

"Hey, we didn't even know the guy. And if I remember correctly, nothing happened because I was kidding. You don't honestly think I'd be so tasteless as to really do something like that at a funeral, do you?"

"Well, sometimes I'm just not sure," she joked.

"Ouch, I'm offended," he feigned hurt

"You'll get over it,"

"Sokka, Suki! There you are!" announced a voice suddenly as Iroh stepped into the courtyard, "I've been looking all over for you,"

"Iroh! Yeah, we were looking for you too, but got lost and figured it would be better to wait for you to find us," Suki improvised quickly.

"Of course. Now, how about we continue this conversation over some jasmine tea? The party is ready and waiting" the old man offered,

"Sure, that would be lovely," Suki replied,

"Yeah, I love tea," Sokka added,

"Wonderful, wonderful. Just this way, then," Iroh led them back inside.

* * *

There was a loud grinding sound as the rock-door to her cell was opened.

"Azula, you've been summoned by the warden," the guard, who wasn't Haydin, announced.

Azula got up and presented her wrists to be bound. The strange guard strapped on the block and led the princess out into the corridor. She noticed Haydin standing at his post, watching curiously. Thinking quickly, she shot him a sad, pleading look. She mentally smiled in satisfaction, as she noticed his jaw tense as she was taken away. And so it begins.

* * *

"So, Princess, how have you been since your last visit?"

Azula sipped her tea. It tasted terrible; nothing compared to her uncle's tea. But then again, nothing ever was. "Well, I'm stuck inside a cold rock cube for 23 hours of the day, with dismal food and absolutely nothing to do other than throw an old ball at the wall repeatedly. What do you think?" she replied coldly.

The warden nodded, "I see. I'm sorry you have to stay in such miserable accommodation. The Fire Lord assures me your old rooms will have finished their renovations within another week or so. This means you will only be here a little while longer,"

"Yes, I guess so," she agreed.

"It's just such a shame the fire that burned down the prison block was so destructive, that they had to start again from scratch," the warden remarked.

Azula rolled her eyes, "Well perhaps they've learned their lesson and made it fire-proof this time,"

The warden tensed his jaw. "It's lightning proof too,"

She couldn't help but let a small smile form on her lips.

The warden coughed and refilled her cup from the sea-blue teapot. "Your visit with the General is scheduled tomorrow. He apologises that it had to be moved from last week. Apparently there was a dispute and he had to stay and sort it out,"

Of course, Uncle was coming. She had forgotten all about that. "His monthly pity-visit," she confirmed.

The warden frowned. "Now I don't think that's quite right," Warden Su Long was a fair and reasonable man; a far cry from the brutes she had met at the Boiling Rock. Azula often wondered if he had been hired especially for her, but she doubted Zuko would be so generous.

"He visits because he cares," the warden added.

Azula rolled her eyes. Sure, they locked her in the palace prison because they _care_.

"And regardless, he expressed to me his eagerness to see his favourite niece again," the warden continued.

"I'm his _only_ niece," she reminded him.

"He still want's to see you,"

"Want to, or feels guilty if he doesn't?" Azula challenged.

The warden sighed, "You are far too negative for someone as young as yourself, my dear,"

"Oh I'm sorry, shall I try being more optimistic about my life of imprisonment?" she asked coldly.

Su Long met her gaze. "Fair point, but have you ever considered that it doesn't hurt to be a little more positive? Maybe if your brother sees that you've changed, your sentence could be lessened. He isn't heartless, after all,"

Azula rolled her eyes. "So you may think, but I've done too many terrible things to be given a second chance. Zuko knows that. I know that. Even that pesky Avatar knows it. So excuse me for being a little bitter,"

The warden took another sip of tea, "Perhaps, but you admit that your deeds were terrible. At least that's a start,"

* * *

The walk back to her cell was more pleasant than usual. Su Long had certainly given Azula something to think about. But it didn't change anything. She still faced a life of imprisonment for her crimes; nothing could ever change that. The only way out was to escape. Sure, the guards would likely use force to bring her back, perhaps they'd even be ordered to secure her dead or alive. And even if she did manage to evade recapture, she likely faced a lifetime on the run; never being able to settle down and relax. She would never be able to let her guard down again. Fire Nation soldiers could be relentless, afterall, and without a war to fight, there would be nothing to distract them from the manhunt.

But even all that was preferable to rotting in prison. There wasn't a doubt in the princesses' mind about that. This was her only option. And soon, she'd have the perfect man under her spell to make it all happen.

She spotted the faithful Haydin first, still standing guard at her empty cell door. Summoning all her acting skill, she did her best to look devastatingly miserable, but trying and failing to put on a brave face. It was an incredibly difficult feat to achieve this level of multilayered acting, but something she had been doing since she first conned Zuko into giving her his favourite plush platypus-bear when she was nine.

As Azula and her armed guard approached, she saw Haydin look up. She quickly diverted her eyes, concentrating instead on her feet. She allowed the guard to lead her to the door, and inside her cell. The nameless man removed her wrist-block in silence and left, allowing the stone door to slide shut behind him. Azula sat down, her back against the door, and counted to twenty. Then, thinking of the saddest things she could imagine (Zuko having a long and peaceful reign as Fire Lord, her traitorous friends surrounded by happy smiling children, never seeing her father again, etc) she began to sob, loudly and girlishly. It was just acting to begin with, but after a while, she realised (to her horror) that some thoughts, such as of her mother, and living out her life in this prison never having experienced true love or those other things adults keep raving about, caused her tears to flow more freely, as if spurred on by real emotions and regrets. Perhaps they were. But that wasn't important at this moment.

"...Princess?" she heard the familiar concerned voice of her favourite door-guard.

She sniffed loudly, as if trying to stop crying now knowing someone was listening.

"Are you ok, Princess Azula?" Haydin asked earnestly.

"I – I'm fine," she croaked, choosing to ignore that the voice had taken less acting than usual to put on.

"Are you sure?"

Azula choked on more sobs, fighting harder than normal to get her emotions back in control and focus on the plan.

There was a scraping of rock on rock as the stone door began to slide open. She quickly rolled to the side, composing herself against the wall and burying her head in her arms. The clink of armour announced Haydin's entrance into her cell. She glanced up as the Earth Kingdom soldier knelt down awkwardly, his eyes betraying his internal conflict; Duty Vs. Compassion.

Azula wiped her eyes with her sleeve and refused to give eye contact, playing up her 'helpless victim' act to the best of her ability. She was surprised that he had neglected to close the door after him. Making a run for it now would ruin everything, but it was a good sign; either he trusted her enough to not run, or he was so concerned for her wellbeing that he was forgetting simple details of orders. She hoped it was the latter, for the sake of her plan.

"What happened?" Haydin asked gently.

Azula sniffed and hesitated, "The – the warden..." she whimpered,

"What about the warden?"

She looked away again, biting her lip and hiccupping sadly, as if holding back more tears.

"Did the warden do something to you?" he asked, shocked.

The Fire Nation princess answered in tears, closing her eyes and nodding.

The guard put a comforting hand on her shoulder. First contact. "What did he...?" he let the question fall.

Azula simply winced and buried her head into her arms once more, sobbing loudly.

"That bastard," Haydin swore.

"It – it was horrible," Azula spoke, embracing the lie and letting his imagination run wild.

"That's terrible. I can't believe the warden would do something like that," he replied, bewildered and horrified at such information. She could sense he was bordering on disbelief. She needed to do something to cement his trust.

Whimpering, she threw her arms around his neck and began sobbing into his shoulder.

Azula agonisingly waited for what seemed like forever for confirmation, before she felt the guard put his arms around her, returning the hug. Triumph! But she couldn't celebrate just yet.

"He's making me come back tomorrow, for more," Azula lied tearfully. She felt his embrace tighten.

"I won't let that happen," Haydin promised.

She pulled away and met his soft gaze, "But how can you stop him? He's too powerful," she said softly.

"I won't let anything happen to you," the Earthbender reiterated.

Sealing the deal, she leant forward and kissed him. It was short, restrained and unreciprocated, but it was all she needed. She pulled back quickly. "I'm sorry," she breathed, feigning embarrassment and regret.

"Haydin, where are you?" a loud voice demanded. The guard jumped in surprise. He let Azula slide back to the wall and got up quickly, exiting the cell and closing the stone door behind him.

"I was just checking on the prisoner, sir," she heard him finally reply.

"To what end, soldier?" Haydin's superior inquired sternly.

"...she hasn't been eating, sir. I was just checking to see she wasn't sick," he lied. Azula had to admit it was rather convincing.

"If you have concerns about the prisoners' health, you take that up with the doctor. It is not in your duties to be her nurse," the man scolded, "Are we clear, soldier?"

"Yes sir," Haydin replied obediently.

"I know you're new to the palace prison, Haydin, but such derelicts of duty will not be ignored in the future."

"Yes sir,"

"Good. Now leave. Your shift is over and Jones is here to replace you," the guard captain ordered.

"But sir, I don't mind – "

"That's an order, soldier!"

"Yes sir," Haydin replied, a little less enthusiastically.

Azula listened sharply as she heard them leave. She smiled. That couldn't have gone better.

"I'll see you soon, father," she muttered quietly, her eyes dancing with excitement.

* * *

It was almost sundown by the time they arrived at the town of Bah Nook. It was little more than a traveller's town these days; the sad remains of a once-booming mining settlement, which had since quietened into a series of Inns and food-outlets. Not to mention the all important pub. Sitting on the edge of the small town, it was the main building and main source of income for the residents. It also boasted the best mead this side of the Fire Nation. Yes, Zuko had heard quite a lot of this town from his Uncle. Apparently it had been a particularly memorable stop during the old campaigns. It hadn't really lived to up its name when he had visited the place several years before. But then again, he supposed he was rather too young back then to fully appreciated Bah Nook's charms.

Oh yeah, and Bah Nook was also home to one of the most infamous Bordellos in the continent.

"So," Katara began, surveying the dilapidated outer-edge of the town, "this is where we're staying?"

Zuko nodded, "Uncle assures me these people will give us their finest hospitality, once I tell them who I am,"

"Well I guess it wouldn't do them any good to make the Fire Lord angry," she replied obviously,

"Indeed. I could have this place reduced to rubble with a single command,"

Katara shot him a horrified look.

"Not that I would ever do such a thing," Zuko recovered, "That would just be mean…"

"No kidding," she muttered, "So where are we staying?"

"Uncle says the best place to stay is at the hotel next to the Inn. It's more expensive than the others, but money is no object," the Fire Lord replied, "And I think you'll agree that it'd be better to sleep somewhere that isn't infested with bugs,"

"Yeah, I'm not really a fan of sharing my bed with insects," Katara agreed,

Zuko nodded. "So it's settled. And after we check in, I think it would be a good idea to investigate the tavern,"

"Why?"

"For information. The people there could have all sorts of useful information. And it's always a good check point for travellers," Zuko explained,

"Really?"

"Yeah, I hear it's usually typical for all travellers to stop at the local tavern,"

"That's funny. Because with all the travelling I did with Aang, I don't recall us ever stopping at a tavern," Katara replied slyly,

"Well…you were all too young back then. But with adults, it's standard,"

"Sure it is," she rolled her eyes.

Zuko faltered, "…well, are we going or not?"

"Fine, we'll go to the tavern. Like real adults," she mocked.

"Not my fault that I get my information from Uncle and drunken soldiers," said Zuko defensively.

"No, fine, we'll go. I'll even let you buy me a drink," she replied,

"You drink?"

"Not yet. But isn't it one of those things people do when on the road?" she asked, teasing him again,

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Let's just go,"

* * *

_...and yes, Haydin is a soldier-turned-guard. But more on him and the prison staff heirachy later..._

_So yeah, thanks to everyone who's reviewed in the past, I hope that the long wait doesn't deter for you from reviewing in the future (especially since it was a few insistent reviewers who reminded me to update now), and yeah, I'll work on not making you guys wait so long in the future. _

_Thanks for reading :D_


End file.
